Twilight Night
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: A Sailor Scout (OC in place of Bella) is the new girl in town. Graceful and elegant, everyone wants to be her friend. She's a novelty and a puzzle to be solved...at least, in Edward's mind. What secrets does this girl hold? Follows the first book closely, with Sailor Moon elements. Excerpt from the book is inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dear god, have mercy on me. I'm not sure what the heck I'm getting into here. XD Hey guys, Silverwritinggoddess here. This is the crossover story that I'm going to try my hand at. Please, leave the torches and pitchforks in the closet until the end of the chapter. Thanks! ;-) So instead of Bella, we have my OC, Adachi Sakura/Sailor Night, in her stead. Think of her as a graceful Bella (ha) with an attitude. The following excerpt will give you an idea where I plan to start from.

"As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face-it was hostile, furious. I looked away, quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled. I'd noticed that his eyes were black-coal black." (23, Meyer)

If this story goes anywhere, god bless you for being merciful. Also, if you guys have any ideas for a title, that will be great. Thanks and, hopefully, you guys enjoy whatever this is...

* * *

Dear god, I'm usually not that clumsy but the pitch black color of that dude's eyes is really unsettling. It's like looking into the eyes of a hungry monster...and I have to sit next to him, too. It's the only spot available in Mr. Banner's class. Well, I'm not afraid of monsters. I've been fighting them since the time of the Silver Millenium. I'm Adachi Sakura but some of you might know me as the Scout of the Dark, Sailor Night. Fighting monsters is what I do best. As I sit down, golden boy's face contorts into an expression that says he smells something bad. That shouldn't be a problem, though, as I take showers every night and every morning. I subtly smelled my hair. Yep. I used shampoo in the shower. So what the fuck is his problem, anyway? He's all stiff and leaning away from me. I know I've done nothing wrong. All I did was just sit down. Sheesh.

Mr. Banner starts the lecture. The lecture is something I've already learned back in my homeland of Japan, but I'm taking notes just the same. I want to make it look like I'm actually learning something even though I already know it. Besides, it keeps me from wanting to throttle my seatmate to death (or back to death, as I will later find out). If he doesn't like me, why didn't he just say it to my face? It'll make the agnoy less painful. Needless to say, he still hasn't loosened up. Focusing on my notes has become more of a chore because of the golden idiot with the black eyes next to me.

 _I can't believe I have to put up with him for an hour._

If I have to tolerate his rudeness, then I'm going to be rude right back. After all, I'm simply returning the favor. One of the girls, Jessica, sends me a note. Ah, so she noticed his behavior as well. She tells me that his behavior is even more stranger than usual. It's odd enough that he sits with his clan at lunch without eating anything and without being social to anyone. How interesting. Guess I'll be finding out more at lunch I guess. It'll give me something else to do.

 **Lunch...**

I'm sitting with Jessica and her friends, most of whom have welcomed me into their little group (save one), when she asks me what Edward's problem was. I couldn't tell her that. I'm just as dumbfounded as she is. As I'm talking with them, a prick on my neck alerts me. I know I'm being watched and I turn my attention to the Cullen table. The golden idiot, now identified as Edward, glares at me. I"m not sure if I was meant to hear the low snarl that came from him but I heard it. The slender, blonde guy of the group puts a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. Despite this gesture, I flip him off and turn back to my tablemates. Lauren has her jaw dropped and Jessica and a few others simply snicker.

"That's the first I've ever seen someone give pretty boy the bird." Mike says.

Walking back into class, I corner the golden idiot. I'm not about to be intimidated by this guy. I'm a sailor scout, damn it. I refuse to be scared into submission. I've had so many enemies that turned their anger on me in the past so it's gotten very tiresome to have another to make me a scapegoat of their anger. Without meaning to, I push him into the wall with such force that it causes a dent in the wall. It also causes the class to go dead silent.

"Listen up, Cullen." I growl. "If you don't like me, just say it to my face. I don't appreciate being treated like a piece of shit."

I return to my seat and simmer. I can feel a lot of the students shivering in fear, which is fine by me. I prefer my solitude anyway, although that sweet girl, Angela, is always welcome in my circles. She's probably the only one out of the bunch I can tolerate anyway as she is a genuine soul with no ill intent towards me. Everyone else is simply looking for popularity...or were. Hm. Maybe I should lose my temper more often. Resorting to my freakish strength is usually a last resort, but that Cullen is so infuriating.

 _Can this day go by faster?_

There's no way I'm going to explain that outburst. I can't, anyway, without exposing myself as a Sailor Scout. Jessica's chomping at the bit to ask but one look shuts her up. My strength is no one's business.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I will dare to do another chapter to see if I can stir up a little extra attention. I think I mentioned it but, if not, it does follow the first book. I'm still not sure of this fan fic...thank you for reading it.

* * *

Mercifully, the day goes by fast and I'm soon on my way out the door with Mike on my heels. It seems that my outburst earlier today didn't deter him from trying to befriend me. He's a nice enough guy but he reminds me of some sort of lost dog, like Eric...or was it Tyler? I can't remember. I just want to go home. I have a nice Chevy Corvette waiting for me, courtesy of the present queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity.

 _I miss home._

Neo-Queen Serenity relieved me of my duties to allow me to live a normal life. It's the sweetest thing for her to do and quite typical as well. I received the Corvette as a parting gift. She is the most unselfish being that I have ever met and serving her while she was still princess was a pleasure and an honor. Thankfully, though, I still have my power stick on hand. She and I agreed that even though I'm on a different continent, trouble will arise no matter where I go and that's a fact.

When I first arrived in Forks, nothing stood out to me at first, but on my second night, I felt the magic of this place. There's something supernatural clinging to the air. As quaint as this little town is, there seems to be some kind of secret that's waiting to be uncovered. At night, I sense a lot of movement that doesn't belong to your average animal. Some of the movements are very quick...too quick for human ears to pick up on. The other movements are rather slow and deliberate and kind of heavy, like a large animal creeping about. It's something I plan on investigating later.

 _Hmm..._

I'm pulling out of the parking lot and I'm about to floor it when a silver Volvo cuts me off. The windows are tinted so I can't really see who the driver is, but it pisses me off just the same. I'm ready to yell out choice words but the principal is nearby so I can only settle for something less angry.

"Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner."

* * *

"Geez, Edward." Emmett says. "You really know how to charm a girl."

It's not exactly surprising that word of his humiliation got out to his siblings. Things would have been so much better for him if he had hunted that day, which he had since rectified. Of course, the sweet, tantalizing scent of her blood had set him off. He had never smelled such blood before in his entire existence. He could not imagine the thought of anyone who could possess such a scent. The closest thing that he could compare that scent to is the scent of roses.

 _"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet..."_

There was something about Adachi Sakura that fascinated him and it wasn't just her blood. He could not penetrate her mind nor could he comprehend her superhuman strength. Of course, he couldn't have been more grateful for what she had done. If she hadn't used her strength, there would have been a very nasty accident. He didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt an innocent girl nor did he wish to involve the Volturi. Edward felt himself relax, a welcome relief, and turned towards the tall, blond vampire nearby.

"Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper was the latest addition to the Cullen family and still getting used to their...vegetarian way of life. As a vampire who fed on human blood for so long, it has proven to be a struggle for him to adjust. His brother has come a long way from his old habits but he still has his weak moments, which is nothing unusual. They all had their weak moments and Carlisle says that it was natural to have such moments. Edward could definitely sympathize with Jasper and even more so due to his odd gift of empathy.

"Why not try to befriend her?" Alice asks.

Edward knew better than to state his reasons. You never bet against Alice. She is the seer of the family after all and due to his gift of mind reading, he saw her vision. As lovely as the vision in question is, he could not do that to her. He took some small comfort in the fact that her visions were subjective and not set in stone.

"I would be happy to have another sister and best friend in the family." She continues.

"Hn."

"How could you let yourself be bested by a human, Eddie?" Emmett asks.

"One: Don't call me Eddie and Two: she got lucky."

"Sure she did. There's no way a human girl could do that to a vampire."

Emmett made an excellent point. He had his butt handed to him royally and it served him right to go without hunting for a week. Tomorrow he shall be on his best behavior, well fed, and, perhaps, try to figure out the mystery that was one Adachi Sakura. Her strength was unusual but his inability to penetrate her mind bothered him even more. Ah well...It would definitely take his mind off of all of the obnoxious thoughts that he had to put up with on a daily basis.


	3. Chapter 3

_Be friendly._ Alice reminded Edward.

If Edward was going to get anywhere with his tablemate, he had to be friendly. Socializing is NOT his forte, mind you, but it must be done. It had to be done, no matter how sweet and tempting his neighbor might be. He fed on animal blood earlier that morning to the point that he nearly got sick (if that was even possible). When she went by him the first time, her scent was not as potent as it had been that first day but it was still strong. The temptation to head for the hills was just as strong but her unusual strength intrigued him...just as her silent mind did. Her unusual hair color of light, silvery lavender, was just as intriguing. It was against his better judgement to get close to a human but he HAD to know. She was an enigma...a puzzle that needed to be solved.

Adachi Sakura wasn't paying any mind to him. Why would she? He had been an ass to her and he didn't need to read her mind to know that she couldn't stand him. She made it quite clear the other day. Hell, she refused to make eye contact with him. She was bent on ignoring him. If she had been any other human and had access to her mind, Edward wouldn't have minded this so much. No. She just had to be that unique human that piqued his curiosity. He tried to turn on the charm but it had no effect on her. She merely gave him a clipped hello.

"I must apologize for my rudeness the other day." He began. "I was not feeling the best."

"Hm."

 _Is he actually talking to me?_

I cannot believe he's actually talking to me. He has a charming personality now and I have to wonder about that. How do I know that he's not going to go back to his anti-social ways? It's best not to get friendly with him. It's tempting to be friendly with him but there's something off about this guy. Just the other day, his eyes were pitch black but now they are a nice shade of honey. I've heard of people's eyes changing due to temper but there's something else that I just can't put my finger on. His aura is rather strange...like it's not that of a typical human.

"May I ask why you came to Forks?"

I feel a gentle probing against the barrier of my mind. Interesting. Never thought I would come across a mind reader in such a small town. I can feel my power stick pulsing in warning, it's warmth brushing against my skin. I smile. Forks has some interesting secrets.

"I guess you can say I wanted to start afresh."

It's not exactly a lie but you just don't tell a random stranger that you used to be a soldier for the ruling queen of Tokyo. This is a time of peace for Japan but I have been a soldier for so long that I have forgotten what life is like as a civilian. Again, you just can't tell anybody a story like that. I can tell that Edward doesn't completely buy my story but he knows better than to push the subject, for which I am grateful.

"You're very strong for a girl." Edward says. "What's your secret?"

I just give him a withering look. I'm not going to answer that but apparently he's dying to know because he says:

"It's not very often a girl of your stature can pick a guy up."

It's true. I'm not very tall. I'm only about five-foot-one at the most but being able to pick a guy up is merely child's play for me. I do deal with youma and the like, after all. I simply tell Edward that I work out and lift weights, which is also true now that I'm not fighting evil as much. Most of my workout came from fighting and wrestling. Picking up the book that I was reading before Cullen interrupted me, I'm lost in a world of romance and tragedy.

* * *

Now I know that there's something supernatural going on in Forks and today's incident at school proves it. Right now, I'm sitting in a hospital room, waiting to get the okay to check out, after a close-call with a van, some black ice and one Edward Cullen. I had gotten out of my car and walking towards the school building this morning when Tyler turned a little too fast into the parking lot and hit black ice-the weather had been particularly chilly this morning. He spun out of control and it was headed my way. I would have dodged it if I hadn't gotten knocked down by the golden idiot...who apparently stopped the van with his own strength.

 _I know what I saw._

I saw a huge dent in the side of the van that was clearly caused by Cullen. Another thing that caught my attention...how the hell did he get there so fast? I tried to grill him on the subject but he claimed that he had been there next to me and that I had simply missed him being nearby. No. I know that he wasn't there by me. It's physically impossible for him to move that fast...unless he's some kind of youma. Somehow, I doubt that he's a youma but the very pale skin throws me off. There's something not human about him.

"Something's going on here in Forks..."

"Did you say something, Adachi-san?"

In comes the doctor himself, Carlisle Cullen. According to Jessica, the Cullen's adoptive father is a doctor so I'm assuming that the man before me is the man in question. He is very young. I'd say no more than twenty three years old at the most and, again, with very pale skin. He has blonde hair and the same honey-colored eyes that Edward has. The doctor is surprisingly compassionate. No wonder he's popular around here. He's definitely much different than his adopted son for sure. Plus, my power stick isn't pulsing, despite the strange aura I sense about him. Odd.

"Eh, just muttering to myself." I respond. "Am I free to go yet?"

I really need to go home and speak with Neo-Queen Serenity with my strange discovery. I have never come across such pale creatures before. Dr. Cullen says that he needs to do one final check up as a precaution and some additional paperwork afterwards-hopefully discharge papers. I almost jump at the cold hand that touches my head. It is unnaturally cold, like the undead would be.

 _Shit._

I pray to whatever god that is listenting to me that I haven't encountered what I think I have. If so, it would explain Edward's impressive strength. However, their eye-color is throwing me off still. I need to get some confirmation from the queen but this town is in trouble if they are what I think they are. It would also explain their aura. They DON'T have an aura. That's why it's odd.

"Alright, Adachi-san." Dr. Cullen says. "I'll do up your discharge papers and you're free to go."

As soon as he's gone, the golden idiot walks in. Just the man I wanted to see.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's no way you could have moved that fast."

"I was right there. You just weren't paying attention."

"I know what I saw."

I don't plan on letting up on him and Edward's standing his ground. I stare him down for a little while before he finally relents. He asks me to trust him. Fine, but under the condition that he explains everything and I mean everything. No stones unturned. I'm about to say something more before Tyler comes running in to check on me. Holy crow. The poor guy is in hysterics. He didn't even notice that Edward was in the room with us. I can't help but feel for the guy a bit. He's covered in bandages after colliding with Edward's hand, which means he probably either hit his van door or got cut up by the shattered glass.

"Tyler, relax. I'm fine."

"Everybody else is worried about you, too."

"Everybody?"

"Just about the entire school is here." Edward says.

 _Oh boy._ "Ugh."

I really don't feel like pushing my way through the hoards of worried classmates. I sigh as I shoo Tyler out of the room so I can continue my conversation with Edward. Dr. Cullen decides to show up at that time with my discharge papers, which he has signed off on, before he moves on to Tyler in the next room. I sigh. The story I'm coming up with is ridiculous at best but I do have confirmation of his role in the supernatural world.

"No one is going to believe you."

"Never said I was going to tell anyone. The story is ridiculous at best."

Edward smirks and nods in agreement but that smirk is wiped off of his face when I remind him of his promise to tell me everything about himself. He owes me that much.

"I owe you nothing." He growls.

"Are you always in the habit of going back on your word?"

I cock an eyebrow. I refuse to be intimidated by this jackass. Now, he sighs and just asks me what I think happened. I repeat everything that I saw that morning. He claims that I hit my head but I refute it right off the bat as his father didn't find anything to suggest that I did.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Fuck, no. If you're not going to tell me anything, then why bother coming after me in the first place?"

His face registers suprise before replying with a simple 'I don't know.' Then he walks away. Just like that. Sheesh. What is with this guy? I slowly make my way down to the waiting area and stop dead in my tracks.

 _Oh dear god._

The waiting room is full of kids from school. With as little patience as I had left (most of it used up by Edward), I walk through the room, assuring everyone that I was fine. I really needed to get back to school and get my car...then report to Neo-Queen Serenity of my discovery.

The local police chief gave me a ride back to school, which was very kind of him, and he offered to show me around town. I graciously accepted his offer. Once I got my fancy car, as he called it, home, he took me around the small town of Forks. Taking this time to get to know the chief, I politely inquire about the Cullens to see if I can get some more information on them.

"I've met Dr. Cullen today."

"Ah, I heard about that nasty incident. Glad you're well and that you got the chance to meet the good doctor."

I couldn't help grin at that.

"He seems to be very passionate about his work. You don't hear of doctors like him every day."

"Indeed not." The chief agrees. "When his family first came to town, I was skeptical about them."

The chief launches into a story about their arrival. He had been concerned about the group of teenagers that came along but he hadn't had any trouble with them. They were very mature for their ages and that was saying something. He had more trouble with the children of folks that had lived in town for generations. Hm. That _is_ saying something about the Cullens. I haven't met the others yet but I'm sure I will sometime in the future.

"I've met Edward. He's pretty nice but maybe a tad bit moody."

"He is a bit distant," The chief agrees. "But he is a friendly kid."

I'm taken back home, where I bid the man a good evening, and entered my little rental. It's close to the woods, which gives me plenty of privacy and a place to train. I want to keep on toes just in case a threat arises and I can't help but feel that there is going to be one in the distant future. I hurry into my little apartment and lock myself in for the rest of the evening. I pull out my communicator and contact the queen.

The image of a young woman with beautiful, silver hair done up in pigtails appears. I miss that sweet, heart-shaped face of hers and those sparkling blue eyes filled with kindess and joy. Another face appears on the screen. I miss the little spore. She has red eyes and pink hair done up in similar pigtails, except they look like rabbit ears. I always call Small Lady my little rabbit.

"Usa-chan!"

"Kura-chan! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon." Serenity says happily.

I tell her of my flight, which was rather smooth sailing, and that my car had made the trip in one piece as well. Everything seemed to be perfect, I said, until I came across the Cullens. I describe them in perfect detail and her smiling face becomes worried.

"Most of the details describe what are known as Cold Ones."

"Cold Ones?"

"Vampires."

 _Well, fuck me._

I get away from Tokyo just to enjoy my life as a normal girl only to run into a bunch of vampires. What a way to celebrate my senior year of high school. Usa promises me to send any additional information on them if she finds any.

"You say that they have golden eyes?"

"Yeah. I thought normal vampires had red eyes."

"Very true. I'll have to look into the golden-eyed creatures. I've never heard of them before."

Serenity and I talk for a little while longer before she offers to send the assistance of the Inner Scouts. The offer is really tempting but I'd rather not have them right away. I'd rather not put them in any unnecessary danger if I'm putting up with vampires. Besides, I can turn into shadows if I get into a tight spot...only if I transform into Sailor Night, of course. I pull out my power stick and look at it.

"I think I'll be alright for now, Usa. I'll let you know if something comes up."

"Keep me posted."

"I will."

After bidding her a farewell, I sigh. It's still too early to go to bed. I look at my power stick. Might as well do some training. I lift it up high and scream those familiar words.

 _"Night Star Power!"_

The rush of power is thrilling. It's been a long time since I've transforrmed and feeling the weight of my scythe is very comforting...and slamming it into the ground and making an indent feels pretty good, too. I take a deep breath and begin my training.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the training that I pulled off last night, I feel pretty good. Rejuvinated. Took a nice, warm shower before getting my breakfast of egg, muffin, and coffee before heading off to school. I trained until about ten last night before cleaning up and retiring. The feeling of launching assaults on imaginary opponents felt amazing. Never thought I would miss the thrill of the fight but I do very much.

Getting into school was something else. It was like I was being mobbed by the papparazzi, except I was being mobbed by a bunch of students. Most of them were very concerned and they genuinely cared about my well-being...well, save for Ms. Lauren Mallory but I don't pay her attention at all. She has proven to be a pain in the ass with her high school drama but I find that ignoring her pisses her off. If it pisses her off then so be it.

People are really interested in getting my point of view of what happened and Tyler's point of view. No one really seemed to care about Edward and it's perhaps because no one saw him move. They don't watch him like I do. It is part of my job, as a soldier, to keep an eye on my surroundings and on the people that I interact with...or vampires, I should say. At lunch, I observed the Cullens and the Hales. They only conversed amongst themselves and didn't eat human food.

 _Holy crap. There's a coven of vampires._

Damn and one of them is huge! He looks like the type who can take on a grizzly bear without a blinking an eyelid. Maybe I should really reconsider on not having the Sailor Scouts around. Edward doesn't bother acknowledging me (like the rest of his clan) and it's the same old story in Biology. Really, this is the same routine that I went through on my first day dealing with the asshole. For a vampire, he sure is acting like a little baby. Sheesh.

"Hello, Cullen."

A slight nod but no eye contact. He's leaning away from me as well. I suppose this is better than being hounded by Tyler, who's so bent on making amends for the near-fatal collision that we nearly had. He wants to take me out to the upcoming dance but I have no plans on going. I have training and an investigation to work on. Of course, one really can't say that to normal people. I have to get rid of him, somehow, since he's been following me all day. It's getting on my nerves.

 _I'll come up with something._

The snow from that icy morning disappeared, but sunshine and warmth followed and the weather is perfect for some sunning. Mr. Mike Newton mentioned a trip to a beach earlier in the year and the idea sounds rather fun. The topic of the spring dance, though, is the main topic for the day and Jessica, wonder of wonders, asked for my permission to ask Mike to the dance.

"Why? You don't need my permission."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I have no plans on going to the dance. I have other plans that take priority."

Of course, the next day, something is totally wrong and I should have known that Newton had something to do with it. Jessica is sitting as far away from him as she can and that alone confirms my suspicion. He either turned her down or gave her the 'I need to think about it' routine. Mike comes up to me in Biology and casually mentions that she had asked him to the dance.

"And...?"

"I said that I had to think about it."

 _God damn it, Mike. Jessica has the hots for you, you idiot._

She does. I've noticed the way she looks at him at times and the jealous looks that she shoots me at times when she thinks I'm not looking. It's totally obvious that she's crushing on him and Newton, the blockhead, is blind to it. I sigh. I ask him why, even though I totally know the answer to the question already...plus, his guilty blush gives him away.

"I was kind of hoping you would ask me to the dance."

"Sorry, Mike, but I have other plans that I had scheduled already and I can't cancel them."

"Aw, why not?"

"I made these plans in advance. Go to Jessica. You shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

He walks off, looking like a sad little dog with his tail in between his legs, and leaves me in peace. I kind of feel bad about it but he needs to understand that Jessica is interested in him. Sitting down at my desk, I pull out my Biology notes and I observe Edward giving me this focused look. I can feel a gentle probing at the barrier of my mind and I know it's him trying to get in. I'm tempted to call him out on this but Banner comes in and starts class. It's only during a break from lecture that he actually decides to acknowledge me.

"Adachi-san."

"Hm? You're acknowleding me? What does the golden id-boy want?"

Edward glares at me and I smirk. If I'm going to be treated this way, I might as well be a jerk right back. He sighs in resignation before he goes on.

"I'm being rude and I'm sorry but it's better if we're not friends."

"You're just realizing this?"

I've heard this excuse before but it hasn't been used against me. The current King of Tokyo has used it himself on his present wife in the past and I've seen the devastating effects of using such a phrase. Of course, Usagi is such a loving and sensitive soul. It hurt her deeply when her love used that phrase against her. It was hard watching her suffer through that terrible heartache. As for me, I'm used to being a solitary being. Even before becoming a sailor scout and befriending the inner scouts, I was always alone. I had served Queen Beryl as an elite soldier. I had been her weapon to obtain the moon crystal. I had to get close to Sailor Moon and her friends.

It's a memory I don't like to relive. It makes me shiver. Edward asks me if there's something wrong but I shrug him off and tell him that it's nothing major. Sailor Moon had forgiven me for my transgressions against her and the scouts and that is all that I care about. Foriveness.

"You know, it's better if you shared your problem with the world."

"No. It's not like you care, Cullen. Even now, I wonder if you regret saving me that day."

He gives me a startled look before I leave him behind. School, thankfully, is just about over and once that bell rings, I'm out of here like a shot. I'm nearly home free when Eric comes up to me and asks me to the dance. It's a nice attempt on his part but it's actually girls' choice. I gently remind him of this and he blushes. I smile at him and thank him for asking me but I regretfully inform him of plans that had been made in advance.

"Some other time, then." Eric says.

"Yeah."

I sigh and get in my sweet Corvette. I see Cullen going towards his vehicle-the damn Silver Volvo-and get in. I'm on my way out of the parking lot when the driver of said Volvo cuts me off! That little fucker! I bet he's lauging at me too. He stops right in front of me to allow the rest of his little cult into the vehicle and I get yet another suitor for the dance and...you guessed it...it's Tyler. Dear god in heaven. I know I haven't been perfect in life but please quit sending unwanted suitors!

"Not my fault! Cullen's holding up the line."

"I know. I was hoping you would ask me to the dance."

My patience is wearing thin...

"Tyler, I'm sorry but I have plans. I made these plans months in advance and I'm not going to cancel them for a silly dance."

"We still have prom."

Oh, fuck. I bet he's going to go around telling everyone that I'm his date for the prom. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Fate hates me. Fate loves to mock me! Damn you and damn the driver of the shiny Volvo!


	6. Chapter 6

"So what was the hold up yesterday?" I demand.

Edward is casually appraising my Corvette when he turns his golden eyes onto me. I intentionally parked away from his Volvo just to ease the temptation of smashing into it. Of course, I really wouldn't do it no matter how great the temptation is. Usagi gave me this vehicle and I treasure it just as much as I treasure our friendship. After my usual training session last night, I buzzed her up to see if she or any of the inners were able to come up with anything but they were still working on it.

"Stay on your toes but try to enjoy your stay in America." Usagi said.

"I figured I give Tyler a shot at asking you to the dance."

"You really enjoy irritating the life out of me. I think you get more fun in that rather than ignoring me."

His eyes flicker before smirking at me. Mr. Bipolar is driving me up the wall and it irritates me more that I can't use my scout powers on him just to shut him up. I'm trying to live the life of an American citizen, for heaven's sake, but Edward seems to want me to blow my cover...even if he doesn't know of my alias as a super hero in a mini skirt.

 _Imagine the pandamonium that would cause around here._

"It would be prudent that we weren't friends," Edward says, cutting into my thoughts. "I never said anything about not wanting to be."

"Thank you so much for clearing that up." I reply, rolling my eyes.

English class passed without a hitch. Mike hadn't been sitting next to me as per usual but that's only because he had been moping about me turning him down. It was the same with Eric but apparently they both forgave me for turning them down because they greeted me as I entered class. Mike is feeling really animated because according to the weather reports, the promise of warmth and sunshine seemed greater this weekend. He's really excited about it and I guess I can't blame him. Ever since I came to Forks, it's been exceptionally rainy. I don't mind the rain but it is time for some sun. Hm. Since I'm invited to go along, I think I'm going to do some sunbathing.

 _It'll be nice for a change._

Despite the fact of knowing of the existence of vampires in town, my life has been relatively normal. I haven't heard of any vicious attacks on humans, though I am not allowing my guard to go down. Just because I haven't heard of attacks doesn't mean there haven't been any. Plus, I felt an odd presence at my apartment last night but it didn't approach me. Fortunately (or unfortunately), I had powered down to my civilian state. Sailor Night's existence will remain unknown for now. I know, though, that she'll eventually have to make an appearance and it seems that it might be sooner rather than later.

It's lunchtime now and Jessica is still babbling about her plans about the dance. I did hear that Angela and Lauren had asked their choice partners to the dance and that they were all going together as a group. Me? I plan on staying home and training. However, my backup story is that I'm traveling out of town to visit some old friends of mine. It's a plausible excuse as my friends do have relations in the United States.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Jessica says.

"Hm?"

He's not at the usual table that he shares with his clan. He's sitting alone, with a crooked smile that I have never seen before and he gives me a wink. Jessica is insulted by this but I pay her no mind. I just tell her that I'm going to see what he wants. Perhaps he needed help with his homework, which is highly doubtful, and my tablemate seems to accept this reluctantly. I just give her a bright smile, which she returns, before I go join the golden boy at his table.

"Care to sit with me today?" He asks, still smiling.

"Sure."

I sit down with my lunch tray and start eating. It's nothing but silence. For a vampire who's bent on avoiding me, he sure isn't doing a hell of a good job of it. Now that I bring _that_ up, he seems to be calm and unusually poised. I'm not sure why I haven't noticed that before considering that I pride myself on being observant. Furthermore, he is posing as a high school student! Nothing is really adding up here. The only thing I can come up with, and it's totally insane, is that he is resisting human blood.

 _How?_

If this is even possible, where is he getting his sustenence? He's got to be feeding somehow but what is it that he's feeding on? Now that I think about it, his family share the same golden eye color. This is getting weirder and weirder.

"What's on your mind?"

"Lots of things! Now that I'm not going to the dance, I have to keep myself preoccupied."

"I thought you had plans."

"That, Edward, was just to get out of it. Would you want to go to a dance with a bunch of dogs?"

To my utter surprise, he laughs. It's a very pleasant sound to boot. I suppose that if he had been a human-drinker that he would use this quality, along with his decent looks, to his advantage. However, since he walks among us humans (funny I should say that since I'm not quite human myself-haven't been for the past nine centuries) I think that pretty much eliminates that possibility.

"I suppose not. I don't blame you for that."

We just sit throughout the lunch hour chatting about the weather and books. We seem to have a love for the classics and the same goes for music. It's strange. We're acting like a couple of normal teenagers with a love for older subjects. It's sad to say that neither one of us is considered normal and considerablly more dangerous than the rest of the waking world.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" I ask.

"If I'm going to hell, I might as well do it properly and thoroughly."

"Hm."

Ah, so he still has urges. I'm not too surprised by this revelation but I am surprised by his ability to resist human blood. That's an impressive feat. Edward, why would you torture yourself like this? You're a complete enigma, my friend.

"You're an enigma, Adachi-san."

"Call me Sakura. I feel old when you call me by a formal name." I say.

"Alright...Sakura. Tell me something about yourself."

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Not really much about me that's so great." I say modestly.

What do I say to the golden boy in front of me? Do I tell him that I'm a Sailor Scout that's merely living a normal life as an American teenager? Do I tell him that I've been alive for nine hundred years or that I once used to serve an evil queen? Fuck no. It would probably get me sent to the nuthouse if I told that to someone else. However, the only thing that comes to mind...

"I came to America to start fresh. Too many horrible things happened back in Japan that I'd rather not think of."

The battle prior to my becoming a full-fledged Sailor Scout still haunts me. I was under the influence of Metallia and I was facing off with Sailor Moon when I did the unthinkable. I had her beaten into the ground before I punched her straight through the chest and spilled her blood, removing her silver crystal and her heart. What I had done didn't register until Metallia praised me for her enemy's death but once I realized what I had done...I screamed. I'm no longer sure what happened afterwards after that terrible night but I do remember the silver crystal washing me in its soothing light, purifying me of the evil that controlled me.

"It must have been terrible." Edward says sympathetically.

Even though it happened nine hundred years ago, it still haunts me. The PTSD I suffered immediately after the battle was terrible. It took what felt like ages to manage it. Even now, I still have tiny panic attacks every now and then. I sigh.

"Let's take your mind off of it. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

 _Physically, anyway._

"What are your parents like?"

"They died when I was young so I don't have many memories of them."

"Hmm. I can relate."

"That's right. You're adopted, correct?"

Edward nods. I'm about to bring up his adoptive parents before the bell says that it's time to go back to class. Dang. Just when I was about to get him to open up, the bell rings. If I have to feign my role as an ignorant human to get information, then so be it. I have to be sure that the Cullens and the Hales aren't threats. They might be walking among humans but you just never know if it might be a ploy of some sort. We get up and head back to class.

* * *

Friday. Oh joy. I'm supposed to go to the beach today with some of my classmates. I like the idea of getting some sun but I prefer my solitude. Ah well. Angela is going along and she is one of the few that I would like to get to know more. She seems to be sweet and shy. I can sense that she is pure of heart, unlike the others around her. Maybe this trip won't be so bad.

Or so I thought. Lauren is giving me these nasty looks and muttering to Mike about something. She doesn't realize that I'm behind her when she complains about me sitting with the Cullens. Sheesh. She is so petty about everything. I guess this is what I get for enrolling back into high school. Damn high school drama about everything.

"Why doesn't she just sit with them from now on?" Lauren seeths.

"She's my friend." Mike says. "My friend sits with us."

 _That was nice of him to say._

It was but I'm thinking it's because he's a little possessive of me, which he shouldn't be, but boys will be boys I guess. I grab my stuff and sit down at the table and just focused on my food. Lauren is not going to bother me today. I'm not going to let her. Her nasally voice, though, is grating and I just want to shut her up.

 _You can do this, Sakura. No hurting anybody._

It turns out that La Push is an Indian reservation and only fifteen miles from Forks. Now this is my kind of place. I actually feel kind of safe, unlike Forks. I just don't have that comforting feeling there that I do here. I wish I would have found this place first than Forks, but it's okay. That means I can come down here as long as I like without other people tagging along and it can be a very useful training ground in the future.

There is very little sand along the border of the sea but I'm fine with it. Mother Nature has given so much to create this beauty that it's better to accept what we are given, so I can always sunbathe on the rocks here. The wind coming from the sea is cool. I love it! I haven't been to a body of water for such a long time. I silently give thanks to nature before Mike breaks me out of my thoughts to tell me that we're going to have a fire. I follow him down to a ring of logs and an old fire circle that is filled with ashes.

 _A lot of people must have been here before._

I can feel some sort of magic clinging to this area but it's benign. Still, though, it seems that I'm running into supernatural hot spots and that sort of worries me. I'm barely paying attention to Mike, who's making a driftwood fire, as I try to figure out what the heck is going on. As far as I can tell, it seems that destiny wanted me to find this place, along with Forks. The reason is still unknown, though.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Mike suddenly says.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's cool. I've never seen blue smoke before."

"The salt causes it. It's really pretty."

"It is." I agree.

Thank god Mike didn't catch me spacing out. I figure that I'll eventually find out what's going on and I go hiking with some of the guys. I really don't feel like sticking around with Jessica and Lauren but I didn't want to leave them alone either. Thankfully, two boys stay behind to watch after them, for which I am thankful for. Some people might be annoying but it's still my responsibility as a soldier to make sure they are safe.

We hike into the woods and I get this strange feeling that we're being watched. No one else notices it but it could be the fact that I'm spiritually sensitive and more aware of what goes on in the darkness. I quickly hurry to catch up with the boys and we come back out to the shore and come across some tidal pools. It's a very beautiful scene as they are filled with life. Michiru would love this. As Sailor Neptune, this would be a good spot for her. She is very in tune with the sea. Uranus would enjoy the wind. I take out my phone and take several pictures of the area.

We get back to our little campsite and it would seem that our party multiplied. I can tell that the teenagers that joined our group are from the reservation. Their straight, black hair and copper skin gives them away. I sit next to Angela and enjoy her company as we eat. It's very restful to be near her. She is so unlike Jessica and that is what I like about her.

"Hi!"

I look up and a tall young man of fourteen or fifteen from the reservation is standing before me. He's kind of cute. If Usagi had been with me-and unmarried-I think she would have gone bonkers over him.

"I'm Jacob."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: For all Team Jacob fans, here you go!

You're welcome XD

* * *

"Hi, Jacob. I'm Adachi Sakura. You may call me Sakura."

"Are you Japanese or something?" He asks.

"Yes I am. I guess you can say I'm a fresh transfer." I reply.

"Your English is pretty good."

"Oh, I've had practice."

I climb on to a nearby rock and strip down to my bathing suit. It's a simple, two piece suit in lavender that I had gotten for a birthday before I left Japan. I can feel Jacob's gaze upon me, along with a few others, and I don't have to look that he's blushing. I take a quick glimpse over at the fire circle and I definitely have Mike's attention but I can totally see he's miffed. Dear god, that boy still hasn't gotten it through his head that Jessica has a major crush on him. On the ride here, I purposely put Jessica in the middle front seat with Mike and myself. Sheesh.

 _He just doesn't get it._

As Jacob and I discuss what it's like in Japan, I make a silent appraisal about him. Like the rest of the other guys, he has nice tan skin-russet, perhaps-and his hair is beautifully dark and long. For a fifteen year old boy, he sure is nice-looking, despite some boyish features that he has around his face. The idea of pursuing the boy makes me shiver in disgust and giggle at the same time. I'd be robbing the cradle if I did so.

"What's funny?"

"Oh just thinking if I dated some of the guys around here, I'd be robbing the cradle." I say with a grin.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

We both chuckle. I take another side glimpse of the campsite and notice that a bunch of the group had paired off and gone in different directions. The only people that remained at the site were Tyler and Lauren, who is glaring at me from her position. I glare at her right back and she quickly turns her attention back to her male companion. She has been a bitch towards me since I moved to Forks. I suppose she feels that her popularity is being threatened and is bitter towards me.

 _Damn high school drama._

"Clouds are moving in." Jacob says.

I look towards the sea and, sure enough, gray clouds are moving in. Ah, well, at least I got some time under the sun. My new companion and I walk along the shoreline, not caring how cool the weather has become. I like this kind of weather. It's kind of like being back in Japan a little bit, minus the briny air. It's not too hot nor too cold.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?"

"Not as much as I thought it would." I say. "Although there are some minor annoyances here and there."

I glance at Lauren, who apparently knows that I'm talking about her, and she just snarls at me. I grin at her, which pisses her off even more, before turning my attention back to Jacob. Holy crow. I never realized how tall he is. I politely ask him about his age.

"Just turned fifteen."

As I suspected.

"Sakura," Lauren calls. "Tyler and I were just talking about how much of a shame the Cullens couldn't come."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Another voice asked.

I look over at the other boy, who seems to be the leader of the pack, and I frown. There's something odd about him that I can't put my finger on. It freaking irritates me that I can't identify that oddity. I examine all of the other boys and there's a few that share that same strangeness I can't understand. Damn it. What the hell is going on around here? I check my bag for my power stick and, sure enough, it's pulsing in reaction to the newcomers.

 _What is it about Forks and La Push that make it pulse?_

It pulses whenever there's danger or magic around and the older boys seem to scream both. I sigh. I have my hands full with Vampires and now this. What are these boys capable of? I'm about to tell Lauren off and to shut up when the older boy cuts in.

"The Cullens don't come here."

I look at Jacob and he identifies the boy as the nineteen-year-old Sam. Sam's voice left no room for argument. His voice is really deep. He sounds more like a man than a boy reaching maturity. I know some people can reach maturity sooner than others but this seems a little too soon. I could be wrong but I can't shake the idea. Furthermore, the way he said that last statement seems to have a heavy implication. In fact, it seems like the Cullens are not allowed to come here.

 _Hmm...interesting._

Now, I'm definitely curious. Sam is looking towards the darkness of the forest, like he's looking for something, and it's unsettling. I've got another mystery on my hands but, perhaps, I can ply Jacob for some information. I'm not ashamed of my femininity. I've always used it as a weapon in the past. Maybe I can use it to my advantage here. I kind of feel bad, which is unusual for me, because Jacob seems to be a really nice kid but I need to know what's going on.

"What was he talking about?" I ask innocently.

"The Cullens aren't allowed here."

"Why not?"

I give him a big, innocent stare, which always gets them. Jacob looks a little guilty, as if he wasn't supposed to share that, and I wonder why. I gently plead with him to tell me, throwing in the puppy dog look, and I promise him that I won't tell anyone about it. Sad to say, I'm going to have to break it since I haven't heard back from Usagi yet.

"You like scary stories?"

"I love them!"

Jacob immediately launches into the legend of the Quileutes and the cold ones.

"You're very good at telling stories." I tell him.

"You don't think of us as superstitious natives?" Jake asks with a grin.

"Not at all."

Oh, far from it as a matter of fact. His story has helped me a lot in my investigation, even if it meant violating the rules of his tribe. What I heard has helped the puzzle fall into place, though I still have a couple of pieces off to the side-and they concern werewolves. I will repay him one day for sharing this invaluable information. For now, I need to get to Usagi and report to her of my findings. My fresh start as an American citizen has taken me back into the world of the supernatural. So much for normal life.

"Sakura!"

Mike and Jessica are walking towards me. Jacob asks me if he's my boyfriend and, thankfully, I say no. I can't really see him as my boyfriend and I don't want to know what it would be like to have him as such. I rejoin the group but not giving my new companion a wink and a smile. He has been a very good help to me.

"If you ever get your car built and your license," I say. "Come up and visit me!"

"Yep. Nice meeting you. Hope to see you again!"

"Yep! Bye!"

We travel back to the vehicle we came in and take off from there. The fifteen-mile ride gives me time to think about all that I have learned today.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ami-chan," I say. "Have you found anything on werewolves and the cold ones?"

The bluenette, also known as the Scout of Mercury, appears on my communicator screen. She's the scientist out of the bunch of us, which makes her a valuable asset in that regard, so she does the majority of the research for us. As it turns out, she came across some very old records that go back to the time of Jacob's great-grandfather. It was said that he knew of some civilized vampires and that he was responsible for the creation of the treaty between the Quileutes and said vampires. Everything that I heard from Jacob is lining up with actual records.

 _Holy shit._

"Did he tell you of the legends of the tribe being descended from wolves?" Ami asks.

"Yes he did."

"It would seem that you landed in a supernatural hot spot."

 _Dear god._ "It would explain the over-sized guys that I met the other day."

Sailors Venus and Jupiter arm their way onto the screen and demanded pictures. I told them I had none but that if I ever visited La Push again, I would be sure to get some pictures.

"Be very careful." Ami warns. "They can be volatile. The records say that the wolves are more than six feet tall."

"Damn. That's huge!"

"Usagi's offer is still open, Sakura." Jupiter says.

I nod. There may come a time that I might need their help but it's difficult to say when. I make a promise that I would call them when I needed them. In the meantime, we spoke of good times that we had together when we hung out. I got a chance to speak with the little pink-haired rabbit, who has since become a full-fledged and experienced sailor scout. She still trains with the older scouts but is often found with Hotaru Tomoe, or better known as Sailor Saturn.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Venus asks. "Have you found a boyfriend?"

"No, not really."

I tell them of Mike Newton and the other two boys, making them laugh, but I intentionally leave out Edward. I really don't want them to know I have befriended, in all sense of the word, a vampire. They will freak out if I tell them. Venus gives me a look that suggests that she knows that I'm leaving something out but says nothing. She is the goddess of love, after all, and despite her air headed nature, she can be very perceptive about various subjects.

"Keep us posted!" Jupiter says.

"And be careful." Ami says.

"I will."

I shut down my computer and go head out to meet Jessica and Angela. I decided that I would go with them on their dress shopping trip just to get out of Forks for a little bit. Lauren was slated to go on this trip initially but had other obligations to attend to and that made the decision for me to go that much easier. So when we headed out of the town limits, I started to get really excited and during the trip to Seattle, we chattered a bit about the dance before the attention fell on me again.

"Did you have dances in Japan?"

"Not really. Not in school anyway."

"Never? Girl, are you sure you don't want to go to the dance?"

"Oh, I'm positive."

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

That's another touchy subject. I had gone out with one Ikeda Takuya ages ago before he was taken from me in battle and his soul...was destroyed. Because of that, he had no chance for rebirth and that devastated me the most. I felt that I would never find another great love like Takuya. That's the other incident that still haunts me to this day.

"Once upon a time, I did." I reply. "He died."

Angela gasps.

"Is that why you turn the guys down?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Apparently not Tyler, though." Angela says.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been telling everyone that he's taking you to the prom."

God...fucking...damn it. If it's not Mike, it's Tyler. I don't know where he got the idea that I would go to the prom with him, much less go to the dance period. Are American boys always this presumptuous? Sheesh. By the time we get to the department store in Seattle, I finally find my voice.

"He's been telling everyone that?"

"I told you that it wasn't true." Angela says.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you." Jessica responds with a grin. "She thinks you're stealing her man."

* * *

We're looking through racks of dresses when Jessica wanders off to look at some jewelry. Angela is looking at some shoes when a thought occurs to me. I ask her if the Cullens were in the habit of not being in school a lot. Edward and his clan hadn't been at school on sunnier days that we had and I thought it was kind of strange. Of course, most vampires wouldn't be out and about on sunny days now would they?

"Yeah, it's normal." Angela says.

Thankfully, she doesn't inquire me about it. I can't help but like Angela even more. She's very genuine and doesn't question things, unlike Jessica. She's not nosy and I am grateful for it. She shows me a pair of high heels that had caught her eye. Angela is a tall girl for her age but her date is taller than she and she's excited that she can wear heels. I encourage her to buy them since they were on sale. They both had their dresses picked out as well, an electric blue dress and a pale pink dress respectively. There's something to be said about limited selections.

 _That wasn't too bad._

Since the process didn't take as long as we thought it would so they took their purchases back to the car and decided to take a walk down to the bay. As for me, I decided that I would take a walk around the area we were in and explore part of the city before we met back up for dinner. We were going to go to an Italian restaurant in an hour or so. I'm looking forward to it since I've never had such food before.

"See you in an hour!"

I start walking towards the south, ignoring the increasing foot traffic, and I see a very familiar Volvo nearby as I'm walking. Okay. How would he have known I would be here in Seattle? Does he have some kind of power that I'm not aware of? Hmph. I'm not going to let his apparent presence ruin my day. I keep on walking and it's not long that I notice that the foot traffic has suddenly decreased and the area around me has changed into warehouses.

 _Shit._

I've gone in the wrong direction. Foot traffic was flowing north. So I start heading back in the direction that I came from when a bunch of grimy looking guys came around a corner. It's at their sudden appearance that my power stick starts to pulse dangerously. I make no eye contact as they go by me. One of them says hello to me but I pay him no mind. I keep going. They're not much older than me, physically, and they are loud and obnoxious. I pick up the pace.

"What's your hurry, sweetheart?"

I hear them laughing and a sickening feeling comes over me. I only get that feeling when there's grave danger and those guys are the source of my sickness. Discreetly, I glimpse at the group and notice that there's only two guys. Now I'm worried. Where's the other two? I stop and try to feel out their signatures and it doesn't take me long that I find them somewhere ahead of me. They are trying to corner me.

 _Looks like I have no choice._

I dash into a dark ally and call out that familiar phrase.

"Night Star Power!"


	10. Chapter 10

I step back out into the light, fully transformed into my Sailor suit. I give the two guys nearby a wicked grin as they throw out some cat-calls. They are lucky that I haven't pulled out my scythe on them. It would make for a bloody mess. The other two guys that had gone around to trap me finally turn up. Good. I'm itching for a fight anyway. It has been so long since I got into one. Of course, I might have to tone it down a bit since I'm dealing with humans and not youmas. Shame, but I have to.

"I'm Sailor Night! You want a piece of me? Come get it!"

The guys from behind me decide to go for it and I greet them with a good, solid roundhouse kick to the head. I know it has to hurt because not only my boots are platforms but they are steel-toed as well and that makes it possible for me to deliver some hard blows to my opponents. The two goons go down like a sack of bricks.

"Bitch!"

Before another guy can attack me, I get him with my elbow to stun him before delivering an upper-cut to his jaw, knocking him out. Then I focus on the last goon, who has this terrified look on his face. I take a step forward, prompting him to take a step backwards in fear. I grin and that makes him run away from me.

"Coward."

No one else is around so I immediately power back down into my civilian state and it's at that moment that damn silver Volvo turns up and stops. I'm not surprised when I hear that familiar voice commanding me to get in the vehicle. Since it booked no room for argument, I got in and we speed off back in the correct direction. I strap on my seat belt before he can say a word. I can feel his anger and his worry...and, also, wonder.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"No."

We remain silent for awhile before he gets straight to the point.

"Explain to me what I just saw back there and don't you dare leave out any details."

 _Oh boy._

I'm thinking he saw me power down from my sailor scout transformation. I sigh. I really don't want to share that part of me but I know I have no choice at this point, considering I'm in a vehicle with a vampire...who's going at a ridiculous rate of speed, I might add. I guess the adrenaline rush clouded my judgement. Oh well. Time to tell a story to the vampire.

* * *

"I see." Edward says.

His fury has melted into wonder. It turns out that he has heard of the Sailor Scouts via his brother, Emmett, but put them off as mere fantasy. He didn't think that they actually existed but I proved him wrong. It also solidified the existence of Crystal Tokyo and the beautiful ruler that presided over Earth. However, Edward's wonder transforms back into fury.

"Now what?"

"How many other secrets are you keeping from me?"

"I can ask you the same thing. You and your family are clearly not human."

"What makes you say that?" He asks coldly.

I explain that his lack of an aura was what gave him away to his non-human status. I tell him that humans give off energy that I pick up on and that was how I was able to detect the two goons that came up from behind me. I do confess to the fact that despite the fact that I had identified him as non-human, I couldn't figure out what exactly what he was until the queen told me. I would never have known it, I say.

"So what am I then?" Edward asks.

"A vampire." I say simply. "I've known for a little while what you were. So far, you haven't proven to be a threat to humanity."

A deep silence fills the darkness of the car and I can almost feel his internal struggle and it occurs to me why. His answer makes me realize that he's more human than he thinks. He simply chooses not to view it that way and I suppose it's because of being a vampire for quite awhile.

"I try to be good. I don't _want_ to be a monster."

"What do you hunt, then?" I ask him. "I'm really curious as to where you get your sustenance."

"Animals. It's enough to ease the pain of thirst." Edward says.

We catch up with Jessica and Angela quickly. I explained that I got a bit lost but Edward had been at the right place at the right time to help me, which eased the worry and concern on their faces. Angela sheepishly explains that she and Jessica had already eaten while they were waiting for me. I shrug it off, like it's no big deal, but Edward says otherwise.

"You should get something in your stomach." He says to me.

"I'm not that hungry." I say but my stomach begged to differ.

"Would you ladies mind if I drove her home tonight?"

"Um...sure."

I wink at the two girls and Angela, bless her heart, catches on and drags Jessica back to the car, bidding their farewells to me. Edward takes me to this quaint little restaurant nearby that, I suppose, is Italian. The hostess at the stands greets us and, to my amusement, assesses the good-looking guy next to me and doesn't give me the time of day.

"Table for two, please."

The hostess smiles as she gives me an appraisal. I simply cock an eyebrow at her, making her blush in embarrassment, before she leads us to a private table. The woman is tall and unnaturally blonde. It's too clear to me that she dyes it and if her hair color is fake, chances are that her large bust is just as fake.

"Your server will be right out."

She dashes out of the dining area and to the kitchen to probably dish about the golden-haired god in the restaurant. Edward has a way with dazzling people and I mention this to him, but he's genuinely confused. It's hard to believe that he doesn't realize the effect he has on people and it makes me wonder if he's playing a game with me. My years of being a sailor soldier has taught me to analyze my opponents and allies.

"Hello, I'm Amber and I'll be your waitress for this evening."

I look up at the newcomer and she's looking a little too happy to be serving...Edward. The dark-haired waitress isn't even acknowledging me and my dinner partner isn't even paying her attention and I have to smirk. This whole dinner date has become quite amusing and at the expense of the two women we have encountered so far.

"Nothing for me, thank you. Sakura, would you like a drink?" He asks, looking intently at me.

I grin. I can feel the waitress becoming miffed with Edward's lack of attention towards her but she's not showing it. I give her my sweetest smile and order some water, before cocking my eyebrow at her as well. I know she got the hint because her own eyebrow twitched in aggravation before she disappears to the kitchen.

"You're having way too much fun at the workers' expense." Edward says, smirking.

"Years of taunting enemies has become a mainstream habit." I say nonchalantly.

"Speaking of...I would like to hear more of your interesting lifestyle."

Edward gives me a look that booked no room for argument. I sigh. I'll have to tell him about me sooner or later but I _love_ telling stories!


	11. Chapter 11

I get into my history as a Sailor Scout, such as how I became a Sailor Scout. I leave out the fact that I had killed all of the Inner Scouts during that battle with Metallia and I don't tell him that I had punched Sailor Moon through the chest either. That's how I obtained the Silver Crystal. The Crystal had purified me and allowed me to become Sailor Night. Edward and I barely notice the waitress put down some bread sticks and my water. I sigh as she turn towards my 'date' and asks him if he needed anything. I choke on my own giggle, which causes him to smirk at me and the waitress to look confused.

 _She is trying so hard. It's so sad._

"Sakura, are you ready to order?" He asks.

The waitress reluctantly turns to me and I ask for ravioli. She smiles at Edward, who pays her no attention, before leaving with obvious un-satisfaction. I have heard that it's really good so I go for it. Trying new food on my list of experiences has now been checked off and I can, hopefully, go on to the next new experience. I take a long sip of water and the coolness of the liquid is very much welcome. I always get hot and thirsty after a fight, no matter how brief or how long it might be.

"Thank you, Edward."

"My pleasure. Now finish your story."

I tell him of all of my adventures as an independent Sailor Scout before actually joining up with the Inner Scouts as an adviser. I don't tell him about Artemis and Luna, though. He might be a vampire but talking cats is overreaching. I get up my courage and tell him of my former lover, Takuya. It still hurts after so many centuries but not as much. I suppose telling Edward about it has helped the pain. I have never told the other scouts about how I felt, even though they had witnessed his death, but now I feel lighter.

"You had a heavy burden." Edward says softly.

 _You have no idea._

I'm about to tell him of my true origins when the waitress comes around with my food. She sets it down and then turns her attention back to Edward. She asks him if he has changed his mind and needed anything. Wow. Talk about a double meaning. That is _so_ not obvious...please, note the sarcasm. He politely says no but opts for a glass a water, saying this as he looks at me pointedly. I look down at my glass of water and it's empty. I smile at him, knowing where he was going with his request, and he grins back at me.

The waitress picks up my glass of water and walks away. He tries to prompt me into continuing what I was about to say but I decide against it. My actions stemming from my terrible creation still haunt me to this day. Thankfully, Edward backs off and says that he'll be doing the talking from here on out. I'm fine with it. The plate in front of me looks rather good, anyway! I take a bite of my ravioli and I'm in love with it!

 _Eat your heart out, Usagi!_

"I take it that you like your food." Edward says with a smirk.

"I've never had Italian food before."

"I suppose. I don't think you can find Italian food in Japan."

I simply ignore his jibe as I eat. It's times like these that I enjoy being a foreigner and trying new things! Of course, being a foreigner does have its drawbacks and when I had first arrived in Forks, people gawked at me. My silvery hair got the most attention. The school administration had thought I had dyed it but, somehow, I managed to prove that it was my natural hair color. When I say somehow, let's just say I messed around with their minds and re-wrote the school rules a little.

"You are an enigma, Sakura-chan."

I look up at Edward, who stares intently at me, ignoring that the waitress had placed our glasses of water down. She doesn't even bother to try to seduce the golden-haired god and merely walks away. I am beyond caring at this point as I try to get an answer out of my dinner date.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say I know how to read people but I haven't been able to read you."

I stare at him carefully. The way he made that statement is rather curious, like there's a hidden meaning behind it. Then I remember. He had tried to penetrate my mind in school, which means he has the ability to read minds. He hasn't been able to read my mind because something is blocking him and that something is a shield. Edward isn't the first creature that I have crossed with similar abilities, nor will he be the last.

"If you mean if you are unable to read my mind," I say in a low whisper. "Then there is a reason for it."

Edward's eyes narrow. I explain to him that I have dealt with enemies in the past with similar abilities and, thus, I created a shield to protect my mind and thoughts. I tell him about an enemy that was able to control a person's mind and how I was nearly defeated in that battle since they had used an ally against me. It had hurt me a lot, physically and emotionally, but I had managed to turn the tide of battle around in my favor.

"That's why you can't read my thoughts." I finish.

"I see. What else are you hiding?"

 _Something more painful._ "That's something I'd rather not share right now."

I focus on my food but my appetite leaves me. What would he think of me if I told him the truth about my past? I'm not human at all. I am but a monster created to destroy. I had killed the Sailor Scouts. I had killed Sailor Moon by impaling her in the chest with my bare hand. You see, this is the primary reason that I had actually left Crystal Tokyo. It wasn't because Neo-Queen Serenity had relieved me of my duties for a vacation. It was actually because I had gone to her and begged her to let me live a normal life away from all of the terrible memories.

"PTSD." Edward suddenly says.

"Huh?"

"I don't have to read your thoughts to know that."

It's true. I do suffer from PTSD but most of my attacks have been mild at the worst. I haven't had any major episodes since I came to America, which is a really good sign. I gasp at the coolness of Edward's hand closing in on mine. He's...sympathizing with me? I sigh.

"A very heavy burden, indeed."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about chapter 11! It has been fixed!

* * *

We're on our way back to Forks and the sun has now disappeared. The dark, night sky is such a comfort to me and it's probably because I am fully connected with it. I've always believed that there's magic in the night and long since before I became a Sailor Scout. When I was under Beryl's influence, I've always used the darkness as a cloak to creep about the night and spy on my now-current friends. However, now that I am a scout, there's no need to become a shadow and stalk about like a predator. That's a vampire's job, now. Sheesh.

"Tell me, Edward," I say. "How did you know I would be here in Port Angeles?"

"I suppose it would be a sort of intuition that I had." He replies.

"Not good enough." I say. "You're a vampire, damn it, so you have sources of all sorts."

A wry grin crosses his face. He's intentionally being vague! I hate it! I'm used to getting my information in a very straightforward manner. Damn it!

"I suppose you're right. Let's just say I received some intelligence about your plight."

"Oh? Where did you get that information?"

"That's classified."

"Stop being so evasive! It's driving me mad!"

Edward chuckles before he admits to following me. He never had to keep track of one person before, much less one whose thoughts were blocked off from him and possessed gifts of her own, but he refused to let that stop him. Once he had realized that I had disappeared from his sight, he started to drive around in search of me...and that was when he caught the thoughts of one of the men that had been stalking me. He had been prepared to jump in and rip the men into bits before I handled them on my own.

"I thought I would be a knight in shining armor saving a damsel in distress." He finishes.

"I'm no damsel in distress."

I pull out my power stick and it's gently pulsing in my hand, indicating the danger that's nearby-meaning the driver of the vehicle I'm in. Edward's golden eyes peer at it in curiosity before telling him that it's my source of becoming Sailor Night. I had received it from when Serenity had still been a princess. This power stick is one of my most precious possessions. The only thing that's greater than that is my friendship with her and her court.

"It's pulsing."

"It senses danger...from you, that is."

His youthful face darkens and I'm sorry for souring his mood. It only reminds him of the creature that he is. I know that he wishes that he didn't exist. I feel the same way as he does...monstrous. We despise our own existence in this world. I sigh. Perhaps I should tell him about what I have done in the past. He'll probably hate me but why should I care of his opinion?

"Sometimes, I wish you had let that van hit me." I say.

Edward looks over at me, horrified.

"You have no idea what I have done in the past, prior to my becoming a Sailor Scout. I wish you could have ended me."

"What nonsense do you speak of?"

"I am a monster, Edward. Like you, I am not human."

I feel a rising sense of panic and despair and I know it's my PTSD kicking in. The images of seeing my own hand impaled through Sailor Moon's chest. I can no longer talk. My heart is beating so fast as key images of that first major battle come back to me. Takuya's death also comes back to me and the need to scream and run overwhelms me. My guilt from both events is starting to eat me up. I rip off my seat belt and try to open the car door.

"Let me out!" I cry.

Before I knew it, Edward is holding me and shushing me. I hadn't realized that he had even stopped me, much less pulled the car over. Nothing had registered. His angelic voice starts to lull me to sleep as he soothes me. My body starts to relax before I surrender to the darkness.

I'm startled to wake up to the typical gray sky and the familiar surroundings of my apartment. I remember most of last night right up to the point of trying to discuss certain things with Edward before my memories stop there. I sigh. I must have forgotten to take my antidepressants. Normally, I try to engage in physical activity to keep my PTSD at bay so I wouldn't have to take medication for it. Last night's skirmish, apparently, wasn't enough.

 _What time is it?_

I look at the clock and it's noon. No point in going to school now. I get up and I'm still in the clothes from the day before. How did I even get into my apartment? I try to look for clues for my question but the answer appears in the form of one Edward Cullen, who's sitting at the edge of my bed. He has my books and a folder full of homework assignments. He also has my prescription bottle.

"Good noon, sunshine." He says pleasantly. "I trust you slept well?"

"I did, thank you. How did you...?"

"I told you. I have sources."

I smile. He's being evasive again but I don't feel like arguing with him. I don't feel like doing much at all. He hands me my antidepressants, explaining that the bottle that I had forgotten to take with me was empty and he had his father fill it up for me. I look up at him in surprise. All this for me? For a vampire who had mood swings every now and then, he sure is being very sweet and I can't complain about it.

"You had a very violent attack last night."

"Ah, that explains why I can't remember the rest of the car ride."

"Come. Breakfast is waiting." Edward says. "My mother made something up for you while you slept."

"Gee, that's very kind of her."

"Esme, my mother, is a sweetheart."

Edward and I head over to the kitchen and the glorious smell of bacon and eggs and pancakes fill the air. I hadn't eaten anything since that fiasco last night so the table full of food is a welcome sight. I almost offer my companion something to eat before remembering his non-human status. I giggle before sitting down to eat.

"You have a couple of phone messages."

I check my cell phone and my landline and they are both full of messages. I go through the caller IDs of each phone and most of my calls are from the girls back home. Jessica and Angela had called at least three times. I immediately call them to assure that I'm alright and to say that I had a panic attack that kept me home. I call the rest of my friends and tell them the same thing. Small Lady, the little spore, had been very worried about me. Usagi tells me that she kept nagging the others to call me and when I didn't answer, she got upset and worried.

 _"She even threatened to use the Time Travel key to travel."_

Once every one was called and assured, I dig into my breakfast, temporarily forgetting about Edward until he says:

"Time Travel?"

 _Whoops._


	13. Chapter 13

"What else are you capable of, Sakura-chan?" Edward asks

"Plenty of things." I say, without missing a beat.

"Such as...?"

"Teleportation."

I focus on appearing on the couch and, before I know it, I'm sitting on the nicest piece of furniture that I own. I call out to Edward, who's startled, before I grin at him. I ask him if there's anything else I can show him. I know I can't show him too much, but bewildering him is fun. I teleport myself back to my chair and I'm having so much fun with my companion.

"Wanna race?" I ask him.

"I'll give you a ten minute head start." Edward says with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Cullen."

I dash out the door and into the woods with the golden-haired god behind me. I'm going at full speed in my human form, which is pretty impressive if I do say so myself, but Edward is a few steps behind me. We're bouncing around the trees with that carefree feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. It's a liberating feeling. I don't care that I'm running with a vampire. We're acting like kids that we are (or once were) and it's great.

"I win!" I exclaim happily.

"I let you win." Edward says.

"I'm a whole lot faster when I'm a scout. There are various other abilities that I have only when I transform."

"Such as...?"

"Levitation."

I can levitate in my base state but it requires a whole lot more energy. I quickly search the surrounding area, not wanting to come across peering eyes. Edward seems to understands what I'm doing and assures me that we were the only ones in the area. After I'm satisfied, I pull out my power stick and transform into my Scout form. My companion is rather stunned and can't seem to find the correct words before saying:

"Emmett has told me about the Sailor Scouts but I never thought they really existed. Seems that I'm wrong."

"What else has Emmett told you about us?" I ask.

"He says that you're invincible and incredibly powerful." He says carefully.

I grin. Emmett seems to be right on the dot about us. I walk over to an old, dying tree and punch it over. Edward takes a look at the roots, which were still deeply embedded into the wet earth, and then looks at me in awe. Super strength is another one of my abilities, among many, but most of my powers lie within the night. As a Scout of the Night, I draw my power from the darkness. In the daylight, I'm not as strong as I am during the night.

"So my power fluctuates." I finish explaining.

"I see. One question, though."

"I'll try to answer it, depending what it is."

"Why do you still fight? Your PTSD..."

He trails off. I know what he's getting at and I really don't want to tell him all of my secrets but his question is in earnest. I have figured his secret out but he is starting to let me in on his life slowly, I figure I can share a little more of myself. Besides, I had started to tell him about that before my panic attack. It's the least I can do. However, instead of telling him, I let my mental shield down and prompt him to look inside.

 _I fight for them._

The feeling of him searching through my mind is not at all invasive, unlike some who have forced their way into my mind. He's careful, yet quick, to see what I have to offer him as far as my personal history goes. Edward pulls out and holds me firmly. We don't say anything for the next few minutes. I can feel his sorrow and sympathy for me and it's a nice feeling. I know that he understands me better now that he knows what had happened and how I came to be.

"You are no monster." He says quietly.

"I am, too!" I argue. "I killed innocent people for that woman!"

"But you redeemed yourself. Look at you now. You have a heart and a soul. It's more than I have."

"Edward Cullen...don't ever repeat that last statement."

To prove that he, himself, has a soul and a heart, I do the boldest thing I can think of. I press my lips to his. He surprises me by returning my kiss and it's a sweet, tender gesture...it's evidence that he is capable to have such feelings. He hasn't attacked me either, which proves his ability to resist his blood lust, and that's a very good sign.

* * *

I'm about to head of to school but the weather seems pretty iffy at best. I'm almost tempted to use my scout powers to run but a very pleasant sight greets me outside my apartment door. There in his glory stood the one that I'm starting to get to know and get close. He offers me a ride to school in his silver Volvo and I accept. Like a gentleman, he opens the car door for me and closes it once I'm inside. I get my seat belt on and off we go, like a shot.

"Geez, Speed Racer." I say with a grin. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Nope."

The speed is exhilarating. The last time I went this fast was when I was back in Japan and visiting Haruka and Michiru. Ah, I miss those two a lot. They had plenty of wisdom to share. Edward and I share stories of our adventures and before we know it, we're at school...and Jessica is waiting for me. I sigh. I know she's planning on interrogating me today.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward asks with grin. "She wants to know if we're dating and how you felt about me."

"Hmm...the truth is easiest for the first question but..."

"But?"

"You'll just have to listen, won't you?" I say with a wink.

Truth is, I am over the hill for Edward, as crazy as it sounds. I haven't felt this way since Takuya died and it's frightening. I spoke to Usagi about my feelings and, per usual, she gives me the encouragement that she always gives. She told me to act on it and that Takuya would want me to find someone new. The love that I had with Takuya would differ from the love that I felt for Edward but it is something that I need to discover. It won't be the same, she had said, but it would bring something new if I just try. I still haven't told her that he's a vampire but I know she would support me no matter what.

"See you at lunch."

Edward turns away towards his first class of the day. I ignore the astonished looks of my fellow classmates as I walk towards my first class. Mike bids me a good morning and asks me of my trip. He has this resigned look on his face and I kind of feel bad for him. I tell him that we had a good time and that Jessica found a very cute dress for the dance. The smile on his face was brilliant and I know I've done my job. As for Jessica, she ambushes me in Trigonometry class, as predicted, and doesn't show me mercy in her interrogation.

"Tell me everything. Don't leave out details!" She demands.

"He took me to dinner and brought me home. It wasn't like a date, though."

Jessica continues relentlessly and I can feel Edward's amusement. I'm tempted to give him a look but I decide against it. She was hoping that my meeting with him had been planned but I told her that I hadn't been expecting him at all. I do tell her about the flirty waitress the restaurant and how hard she was trying to get his attention, only to fail in the end. His attention had been on me and me alone.

"What irritates me is that he can be cryptic at times." I throw in.

Before she can question me further, I told her about Mike and that distracts her from her original mission.


	14. Chapter 14

Ah, Gym class. It's a class that I don't really enjoy. I have found that my strength gets me into trouble every now and then. Somehow, I manage to finagle my way out of those situations. I told Edward about it one day and he laughed at me. You'd think I'd have better control of myself in Gym class but my instincts always take over. Thankfully, Mike has been very generous in helping me out a little bit and speaking of Mike...

"You and Cullen, huh?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"I don't think I really like it."

"Who said you had to? Besides, it's none of your business."

"He looks at you like you're a piece of candy."

Dear god, Mike! Jessica has a god damn crush on you and you're still hooked up on me? Sheesh. He'll never get that fact through his thick skull. He is right on one thing, though. I have noticed Edward staring at me with this heated look on his face. His vampire status notwithstanding, he does look like he wants to eat me alive. I giggle, earning me a glare from Mike, and simply ignore my Gym partner. I'm so looking forward to seeing Edward now. He and I have become so close that it's unreal. So it's no surprise that I see him waiting for me, looking breathtaking as usual.

"How was Gym?" He asks with a grin.

"I let Mike do the work." I reply, grinning back.

My above-average strength has become a running joke between the two of us and he's usually the one to poke fun of it but sometimes I'll instigate the jokes. It's great fun. I have never felt so cheerful and light. Edward is now a constant visitor to my apartment and his presence keeps my mind off of my PTSD. Speaking of, he'll also make trips to his father to make sure my prescription pills are kept filled, even though I haven't been needing them a whole lot as of late. Plus, he has some music that has helped me rest at night. Debussy, I think, and it's lovely to listen to. I have it on constantly now. When we drive home, we have it playing on CD. It's become sort of a tradition between us, now...just as the game 20 questions has been a tradition.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Topaz."

I had said it without thinking but I made no apology for it. Topaz is truly my favorite color because it's so warm and bright. It has a brilliant shine to it, much like Edward's eyes. I sigh. I haven't been this sappy since Takuya but I'm actually okay with it. Usagi is right. If I know Takuya well, he would definitely want me to move on and find someone to love. I just never thought it would be a vampire.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, numerous things." I say vaguely.

I keep my mental shield up merely out of habit. I'm not quite used to having a boyfriend who has the ability to read minds. It's quite unnerving actually. I like to be vague just to irritate him. I just don't do it too often because he seems to have a bit of an ego. I humor him every now and then.

"Like what?"

"Well, I haven't really told my friends about you." I confess. "They know of the Cold Ones through legends."

"How come you haven't said anything?"

"For one thing, I don't want them to judge you for merely being a vampire and I haven't really spoken to them about Takuya since he passed on."

"They love you and are concerned about you. They are trying to protect you."

He's right, of course. They are very good and loyal friends and do their best to look out for everyone. When I became a Sailor Scout, I swore to protect Usagi and the rest of the Scouts. They are the most precious things that I have and now I have Edward. I shiver at the electric current that flows between us. I am very familiar with this feeling. Venus had explained the feeling to me when I first felt it with Takuya. She told me that the electricity indicated a pairing bond...that we had a very strong chemistry.

 _I don't want to lose what I've gained._

* * *

"I can walk home you know."

I'm sitting in Biology the next day and Edward quietly tells me that he's going hunting after lunch. He had driven me to school per our new tradition but now says that he should have let me take my own car to school. I'm trying to convince him that I can walk home and that I can take care of myself. He seems to have already forgotten that I am a Sailor Scout and that I can defend myself.

"You haven't seen all that I can do."

"Maybe not but you're not walking home. Period."

Sheesh. I never thought he could be so possessive but the idea is sweet. He's just trying to look out for me. Of course, my independent nature is clashing with that so it's making things a tad bit difficult at the moment. Finally, after a couple of more minutes of arguing with him, I relent just so I can shut him up.

"I won't relent next time."

"If there's a next time."

"Oh, there will be. I gave up just to make you be quiet."

Edward smirks.

"I don't think I ever asked. What kind of animal do you hunt?" I ask in a whisper.

"Whatever I find at the park. I'm not going far at all but my preference is mountain lion."

I take a quick look at the four remaining vampires. I sigh. They didn't seem to like me, but can you blame them? I figured out their secret so I would suppose I pose a threat to their way of life. They need not worry about it as I have secrets of my own, to which only Edward is privy to. I smile. I am immortal just like they are but I have a heartbeat. Come to think of it, when I look at the beautiful blonde female of the group, I keep getting this hostile and jealous feeling from her. I don't understand why she would feel jealous of me. Hostile, I get but I don't get that jealous feeling. I merely cock my eyebrow at her, refusing to back down from her glare, before my table-mate sends her a quiet hiss.

"Don't worry about Rosalie." Edward says.

"She's hostile and jealous." I say. "I understand her hostility but not her jealousy."

"She's just worried about me being with you. As for her jealousy...well, that's her story to tell."

Before the bell rings, a short, pixie-like girl approaches the table. There's nothing threatening about her at all. Her eyes are friendly and sweet. She's nothing like the vampire, Rosalie. Edward introduces her to me as Alice.

"Pleased to finally meet you!" She says pleasantly.

"Hi, Alice!"

"I'll meet you at the car." Edward says.

Alice gracefully walks away. I don't think I could ever walk that gracefully, even if I was transformed into a Sailor Scout. Sheesh.

"Well, have fun, then," I say. "Or is that the wrong sentiment to use here?"

"It works." Edward chuckles. "You be safe and don't forget your pills."

"See you tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

I never thought I would see the day that a vampire would sparkle. The idea in itself is ridiculous and if I hadn't seen it, I would have laughed it off. Edward and I had decided to go on a little hiking excursion of about five miles this Saturday hike led to a meadow that I have never seen before and it's a very lovely place. It's like out of a dream. There are wildflowers everywhere and butterflies floating every which way. It would have been even better if there had been a waterfall. I'm a sucker for not only natural beauty but waterfalls as well but I will take what I am given.

Edward took me by surprise when he stepped out into the bright sunlight, his shirt open, that shone down on the meadow and revealed that stunning beauty. It's no wonder that his family cannot go out in the sunlight. It would draw unwanted attention. However, in predatory terms, it would definitely draw their prey to them. Oh, bother. I can't help myself. I reach out to touch that absolute perfection. His skin is cold and hard to the touch-no surprise if you're a walking corpse-but I can feel that sizzling sensation of electricity running through my fingers. I run my fingers through his beautiful hair and it elicits a quiet purr from him.

"You don't mind, do you?" I ask.

"Not at all."

I continue exploring this extraordinary creature before he leans into me, like he's going to bite my neck. I'm not frightened at all, considering that he's inhaling my scent. In my world, as a Sailor Scout, weird is the norm. I have to admit, though, that this is pretty intimate. I'm okay with it, oddly enough. Again, this is a vegetarian vampire who just happens to resist his lust for my blood. It's all cool.

"So tell me, how do I smell to you? Besides as food, I should say."

"A very exquisite scent. It's like breathing...perfume? No...it's even better than that."

He's trying to choose his words carefully before speaking. When he does, he describes my scent as a fine wine. Well, I suppose that would fit in my case. I have been around for 900 years and wine grows better with age. I haven't told Edward my exact age but he is aware of the fact that I am immortal, like he is. One major difference, though: I can still die and he can't and he knows it. My soul is eternal so I will be reborn if I do die.

"I have lived and died many times." I say. "Death is not a new concept to me."

"If I were to..." Edward trails off.

"Kill me? Depending on the severity of the injury, I might survive it. The magic in my blood is potent that it'll allow me to heal."

"If not?"

"Then I die. Simple as that. I'll be reborn again as Adachi Sakura. My soul is eternal."

Edward's face darkens. I reach out to touch him before he bounds away at top speed. Of course, my instincts kick in and transform into Sailor Night. This time, I have my scythe drawn. He hasn't seen this yet. My scythe is more than capable of cutting through diamond and stone. In other words, I can eliminate a Cold One without a problem. I drop my weapon with a heavy thud, creating a small crater from the weight of it. I stare at him carefully.

"Remember that you're dealing with someone who is part of the supernatural herself." I warn him.

"Forgive me." He says. "It's just that we're discussing your death so casually."

"As I said, it's not a new concept. I've died many times defending this world."

We stare at each other from the opposite ends of the meadow. I really don't have to ask him if he had been tempted by me. His behavior that first day spoke volumes. However, I really couldn't help but asking if we had met in the proverbial dark alley, would he have taken me? His response, unsurprisingly, is yes. He confesses to the fact that it took all of his strength to keep himself seated in his chair and to keep himself from draining me. If he hadn't been denying his thirst for a number of years, he says, then there wouldn't have been a chance he could have stopped himself.

"At first, I didn't understand your hostility towards me," I say. "However, when I discovered your lack of an aura, I decided to investigate and that's how I figured it out."

"I've done my best to resist it. I refuse to be a monster."

"You have proven that numerous times, Edward. Your capability to resist temptation is astounding! You should be proud to have that strength."

"I don't think I could bear hurting you and seeing you dead. You've become a big part of my life, now."

We spend the next couple of hours running through the woods together, enjoying each other's presence. I managed to pry his true age out of him, which is a nice, round, even number of 90. I haven't told him my age yet but I do tell him that I am a whole lot older than he is. Practically makes me a very old cougar, I tell him

"If I may ask, what is your age?"

"Oh, just a mere 900 years of age." I say with a wink. "Pretty old, huh?"

"Indeed."

I ask him about his past, which he says is pretty fuzzy but that he remembers Carlisle saving him from the spread of the Spanish Influenza. I remember studying about it. It had killed millions of people in the world, including Edward's parents. He was seventeen years old when he was changed. I smile. Despite being a vampire with a thirst for blood, his adoptive father had enough restraint to help the boy make the transition. I have to assume that it took him a very long time to practice such restraint and I have to admire Dr. Cullen even more for that.

Edward then launches into the history of his clan and it's very captivating to hear. Their stories all included some sort of tragedy before the compassionate doctor took them under his wing. Eventually, they formed a large family. It's not a coven, but a true family. I saw a very strong bond between the siblings at school so I'm very sure that their bond with the good doctor and his wife is very strong.

"Jasper and Alice are very special cases, as they have developed a conscience without help."

As it turns out, Jasper is an empath and Alice has visions of the future. Jasper had come from a group of human-drinkers and got very sick of having to deal with his victims' pain. He finally broke away and wandered around for a little while before meeting up with Alice in a diner, thus, making him the last one (and the most recent) to join the Cullen clan. Alice's story, though, is, literally, a complete mystery. She had no recollection of her life as a human at all, while the others did. I can only speculate that she may have suffered some kind of head trauma as a human. It's a plausible solution but I don't say anything.

"I suppose Jasper has adapted to your way of life?"

"Not very easily." Edward says. "He hasn't had enough time to get used to it but he's working on it."

We get back to my apartment rather late. Time had flown so fast but he stayed with me as I ate some dinner. It's only on his way out that he asks me one important question:

"Would you care to meet the family?"


	16. Chapter 16

"You seem really happy, Sakura-chan." Usagi observes.

"I am."

I finally told her about Edward and of his non-human status. Thankfully, she listened to me through the end, reserving her judgement. That's why she's the only one who knows of my relationship. The rest of the Scouts would definitely have my head...and speaking of, they had finally found some evidence that supported the existence of Cold Ones feeding on animal blood. Their existence, they discovered, had been woven into the history of the Quileutes and had overlooked it. As expected, though, they didn't truly believe in such creatures.

"It's hard to believe that." Jupiter had said. "Even if they did, they must be tempted by human blood yet."

"Be careful, Sakura."

Usagi contacted me again when she was alone. It was in the middle of our conversation that Edward came in. I beckon him to my computer and introduce him to the beautiful Moon Queen. As usual, he's very gentleman-like but very in awe of Usa-chan. She and I giggle as we gently poke fun of him. Her gentle blue eyes smile at him and says:

"You're more human than you think, Edward. I know you'll take great care of my Sakura-chan."

"It's an honor to be in her service." He says quietly.

"My soldiers are super protective, sometimes judgmental, but you are a man with a soul. Your eyes show it."

"I think otherwise, your highness."

"She has told me a lot about you and you have proven yourself worthy. You're no monster, despite what you may think."

"See, Edward?" I say. "Usa-chan has a great judgement of character! I don't care what you say."

We bid her a farewell, but not before to tell her that I send my love to Small Lady. I giggle at Edward as I tell him that she and I had clearly made a believer out of him. Of course, he tells me he'd rather lose a round of arm wrestling than admit to his brother, Emmett, that he had been correct about the Queen's existence. Serenity and Crystal Tokyo are supposed to be myths and that the outside world is supposed to be ignorant of them.

"Oh, rest assured," I tell Edward. "Most people aren't aware of it, despite its existence. Some minsters want to keep the treasure of Japan to themselves."

"They apparently do a fine job of it."

"So are we going to meet your family today?"

Edward nods. It's a quiet Saturday morning and the skies, per usual, are gray. I'm caught up on all of the school work that I had missed due to my panic attack so the day is mine to do as I wish. I have chores to upkeep but I can do those at any old time. I really want to know the rest of the Cullen family. I've already met the good doctor and Alice. I've yet to be formally introduced to Esme, Jasper, and Emmett. I'm very aware of Jasper's 'condition' and I'm prepared. I've allowed Edward to come to my personal training sessions. If it wasn't for seeing that, he says that he wouldn't have believed my speed and other capabilities.

I change into a simple white blouse and blue jeans. My hair is down my back, ending in their usual ringlets, as I like to have it. I ask my companion about what he thought and his answer is nothing short of surprising. He presses his cool lips to my forehead.

"Tempting. Now let's go."

We drove out of the main part of town and past a river that's identified to me as the Calawah River. I'm still learning the layout of the land as I haven't wandered too far out of town on my training sessions. I have no plans to do so unless it calls for it, which Edward appreciates. We go through another part of the forest and along an unpaved road. It's clear that they value privacy as I do, which _I_ can appreciate. Pretty soon, we come along a beautiful, three-story house of what feels like a century old. It definitely has it charms.

Edward leads me to the house and into an air, spacious room and at the back of the house, there is a wall of glass that reveals a grassy area leading to the nearby river. It's a gorgeous sight! However, I'm more taken by the gracious couple that are waiting by the door. The good doctor stood by with whom, I assume, is Esme. Just like the rest of them, she's stunning and I sense a motherly air about her.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward says. "This is Sakura."

Carlisle approaches me very carefully, I notice, and cautiously raises his hand for me to shake. I grin at him and tell him that it's very nice to meet him again and in better circumstances. The doctor smiles at me, as well as his wife. She steps forward and takes my hand into her cool hand. She is a very lovely person and very hard to dislike.

"Very nice to meet you." She says sweetly.

"A pleasure. I would also like to thank you for the food you made for me during my attack." I say to her.

"You're very welcome."

Before anything else is said, I sense two other figures nearby and I look up. There, at the top of this wide staircase, stands Alice and Jasper. Alice comes down the stairs like a shot and stops in front of me with a wide smile and greets me with a gentle kiss on the cheek. She kind of reminds me of Sailor Venus in a way. Her nature is vivacious and jovial. Much like Esme, she's very hard to dislike. Her parents didn't seem to like it and neither did Edward, but I simply smile at her.

"I never noticed but you do smell very nice." She says.

Now I'm embarrassed and I'm trying to fight a blush down before I feel myself relaxing. I look up at Jasper, who hasn't moved from his perch at the top of the staircase, before I remember that he's an empath. It's a strange feeling to have someone mess with your feelings but this hadn't been malicious in nature. Quite the opposite, in fact. Of course, Edward had told me of his beginnings and a vague description of his past.

"Hello, Jasper." I greet him. "I'm pleased to meet everyone."

"Thank you very much." Esme responds. "We're glad you're here."

 _Not to mention brave._

It's at this point that I realize that Edward hadn't told them of my status as a Sailor Soldier. I look at him and he simply shakes his head. I'm thankful that he respects my privacy. Sooner or later, though, I'll have to come out with the fact that I am part of the beautiful Sailor Team, on top of my vicious past. The time is not right, though. Carlisle knows that I suffer from PTSD, as he fills my prescription bottles, but he doesn't know the scope of how bad it can get.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Len, you had a question that I had answered in a message to you. I am going to share it here if you hadn't gotten the PM from me by now.

 **Review from Len Stormcrow:** That was awesome. I am enjoying the story but one question seeing as I don't remember much about Sailor Moon. Question: Sailor Night killed Sailor Moon as you mention but yet Usagi is Sailor Moons Japanese name so is she alive again as the queen or what? I am confused.

 **My Answer:** I'm mixing a little bit of the anime and manga into the story. As for your question: this is referring to the time of Queen Beryl/Metallia so basically, season 1 of the show/manga when Sailor Night kills Sailor Moon. Sailor Night, then Adachi Sakura, was under the influence of the Negaverse/Dark Kingdom and was ordered to capture the crystal. She'll impale Sailor Moon for it, thus killing her. The crystal purifies Sakura, thus transforming her into Sailor Night. Now, keeping with the Sailor Moon timeline, the crystal bring back the fallen Sailor Soldiers from the dead and they go on to leading normal lives. I believe this is the only time that they are actually killed in the series by an enemy (I have not seen all of the shows so I'm more than likely wrong on the subject).

I'm not sure what season it was but the scouts travel to the 31st century where it is discovered that Usagi is destined to become Neo-Queen Serenity. My timeline is off so I'm just following the Twilight setting just to keep it flowing. So yes, Usagi is alive again as the queen. Her soul is eternal. She can die but she will be reborn many times. Hope this clears it up!

* * *

"It feels so much better to get that story off of my chest." Edward says.

As we toured his home, he shared Carlisle's history with me as well as his. My heart breaks for the two of them but I feel compassion as well. The good doctor had to deal with his transition into a vampire on his own and had to deal with all of the superstitious mobs of the sixteen hundreds. Edward finally opens himself up about his own past and tells me of a point of his life where he had gone through a rebellious stage. I suppose that, at his age at the time, he would go through that sort of thing considering he was made into a creature meant to drink human blood. I still can't help but feel sorry for him, though.

"You're still expecting me to run away, aren't you?" I ask him.

"Of course and that's despite the fact you are used to fighting creatures like me."

"I'm not easily frightened."

I can imagine that he had left his creator the first time around and drinking human blood the way he had been meant to. To be restricted to a certain diet must have driven him crazy, thus leading him to rebel and go on the hunt. Edward then tells me that he went back to Carlisle and recommitted himself to staying on the 'vegetarian' diet, as he so says. Here we are now, a vampire in the same room with an alien female that tempts him so badly.

"I must admit," He says. "It's strange to be standing here in the same room with you."

We're now standing in his room and I'm admiring his extensive music collection. It must have taken ages for him to collect all of those CDs. Knowing him, he probably has them arranged by dates and personal preferences. As I look around, I see the same wide window on the South wall with a beautiful view of the mountains. The carpet is soft beneath my feet and the couch is comfortable to sit on. Obviously, there's no bed since the Cold Ones don't sleep.

"Can we come in?" A soft voice asked.

Alice and Jasper appear in the doorway. They both come in, exchanging pleasantries before announcing that there's going to be a storm tonight. Jasper says that Emmett wants to go out and play ball. I'm baffled. Why would you want to play ball out in a storm? I look at Edward for a little clarification, who's looking really excited.

"You should come Sakura-chan." Alice says.

"Do you want to?" Edward asks.

"Where we headed to?"

"There's a clearing nearby where we go play but we have to wait for thunder."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Indeed. Baseball and Vampires. An unlikely combination."

"An American pastime. There are Japanese players in the major leagues, you know."

* * *

Edward and I head back to my apartment so I can change into more practical clothes. As we approach the area, my companion stiffens up and releases a low growl. I ask him if there was something the matter and he's about to deny it when I pick up on two figures nearby. One of their aura's is familiar to me. It's youthful and bright. The other aura is old but full of wisdom. I hurry to my apartment and I see Jacob with an older gentleman in a wheelchair at the door.

"This is crossing a major line." Edward growls.

"I'll deal with this, alright."

"Alright. That child has no idea what's going on."

"Be nice."

My companion disappears with a grin on his face. Jacob smiles when he sees me. I smile back. It's nice to see another friendly face. However, the older gentleman seems to be a little withdrawn if not angry. His anger isn't directed at me, but at someone else. I usher the two into my apartment to get out of the light rain that is starting to fall.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not at all." Jacob says. "This is my dad, Billy Black."

"Pleasure to meet you."

I give him a deep bow. I explain to Jacob, who looked baffled, that it's a sign of respect in my home country. There's something about Billy that screams a natural-born leader. Then it hits me. He's more than likely a tribal leader on the reservation in La Push. It definitely makes sense and there's something in his eyes that puts me off a little bit. I'm thinking he might have seen Edward and that's probably why he's here.

"Jake, I forgot the present that we brought for our newcomer. Check the trunk will you?"

The boy heads back outside in the rain. I offer my house guest some tea to warm him up, which he graciously accepts. The silence between the two of us is very deep and intense. A knife could probably cut through it if silence was a tangible thing. It's also a sign that he's not here for small talk. I'm not going to wait anymore. I stare at him straight in the eyes, which he returns, and I say to him:

"I know you're not here for small talk. Why don't we get down to business and state your purpose for your visit."

"You don't beat around the bush. Alright, then. I just saw you with one of the Cullens."

"Yes?"

"You may not be aware of this but they don't have a very pleasant reputation."

"I am, in fact, aware of it but it's a reputation they do not deserve. They don't set foot on the reservation now, do they?"

"You're more informed than I thought."

"Perhaps more than you."

"Maybe. Are your parents informed?"

"I have no parents to speak of."

Billy looks taken aback at my bluntness before muttering an apology. He thinks that my parents are deceased but I literally have no parents to speak of. I wasn't born from a human body but from dark magic. Of course, he doesn't need to know this. It's none of his business. Only Edward is aware of my true origins.

"Just think about what you're getting into." He warns.

"Oh, I think I know."

He's about to say something more when Jacob comes back into the apartment saying that he couldn't find my present. I look back at the older gentleman and I know that there's no present for me at all. He had used that as an excuse to get Jake out of the apartment so he can warn me about the Cullens. His son is still innocent and hopes to keep it that way... out of the supernatural world. Well played, old man. Very well played.

"I can't find it, dad." Jake complains.

"I must have left it at home, then." Billy replies. "Take care, now."

"You too."

Five minutes after they depart, Edward makes a reappearance. His presence is very calming. He leads me out to a Jeep, which clearly means we're going off-roading. He explains that we would run the rest of the way when we get to where we can't drive anymore.

* * *

"We run from here, Sakura-chan." Edward says. "Do you want me to carry you or do you want to run?"

"I'll run. I need the exercise."

Edward takes the lead and I follow him through all of the gloom and doom of the dark weather and the lightening rain. It doesn't take long to get to the clearing, where the rest of the Cullen clan is waiting for us. Emmett and Rosalie are sitting near some rocks while Alice and Jasper seem to be throwing a ball. It's invisible to the naked eye but I can see it just fine. Carlisle is marking the bases that seem to be very far apart but depth perception can be deceptive. A roll of thunder echos in the sky.

"We're almost ready," Alice says.

The players run down to the field. I follow Esme, who seems to be a little worried that she would frighten me yet, and stand next to her. She doesn't join in the fun but she explains that she prefers to referee. They like to cheat, she says, so she wants to keep the game as fair as possible. Their arguments are ridiculous. I giggle.

"You sound like someone I know. She's a mother and her daughter and husband tend to get a little out of hand."

Teams are quickly formed and Esme calls for the first batter. Emmett is up first. Alice is the pitcher and she's, if you pardon the expression, dead still before she winds up and throws the ball. Esme calls a strike. In their version of the game, she explains, if they don't hit the ball then it's counted as a strike. Jasper throws the ball back to the pitcher. Alice winds up again and pitches it. Emmett hits is rather hard and it _does_ sound like the crack of lightning. The ball is way out there but Edward is missing.

"An out?"

"Out!"

The game play has been pretty interesting to watch. It's exhilarating, considering I am able to see who is doing what. Any other human would be clueless as to what would be happening now. The score is in the double digits on both sides as of now. Carlisle is up to bat and Edward is the catcher. He flashes me a grin before Alice gasps. Then he's by my side in nearly an instant.

 _That's not good._

"What did you see?"

"There are three vampires headed this way." Alice says. "They heard us and want to play."

"How long?" Edward asks.

"Five minutes or so."

I'm thinking that these vampires are not very friendly. I pull out my power stick and it's pulsing dangerously. Not a good sign at all.


	18. Chapter 18

"How many of them?"

"Three."

"Three? Then let them come!" Emmett says, flexing his arms.

He's the only one out of the bunch that seems to be not bothered by this. He reminds me of Haruka a little bit. They are both confident in their strength and abilities and to protect the ones they love. I can't help but smile at the thought. I look over at Jasper, who cocks an eyebrow at me, before turning his attention back to Carlisle. I'm not too worried about this, to be honest. Even though I haven't spilled the beans about Sailor Night to the rest of the family, this could possibly be a good way of showing them what I am capable of.

Suddenly, Alice gasps and looks straight at me. Edward gazes at his sister coolly before smirking a little at her reaction. She just can't believe what she has seen. Everyone is asking what else she has seen but she can't really say a word. Her surprise has rendered her temporarily speechless. My companion looks at me and congratulates me on doing the impossible. I ask him what he means by that.

"It means you managed to shut Alice up for once." He says with a grin.

"Edward! How could you keep that a secret from me?" She demands.

"It's not my secret to tell."

"You've got some explaining to do, Adachi Sakura."

"Not to worry, Alice." I say to her. "Everyone will get an explanation soon."

"Let's continue the game." Carlisle says in a level tone.

Edward stands by as the referee while Esme goes to catch. He pulls my long hair around my face, even though it's not going to help. If Alice can smell me from across the field, then who knows how far the others can smell me. My power stick is giving off strong pulses and they get stronger with each passing minute and with each step those vampires take towards us. I don't have to look at Rosalie to know that she's majorly pissed. I don't plan on making her change her mind but the next move that I make will let her know that I'm not a weak girl that she perceives me to be. I _never_ back down from a fight.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Edward mutters. "So, so sorry."

"Don't be. I am trained to deal with such threats."

The game has lost the exciting energy it had earlier now that there's danger approaching. No one dares to hit the ball very hard but, then, it stops altogether. Our attention is fixated on the sounds coming from the forest and three figures appear. Two male and one female with bright, red hair. The way they walk is very catlike, indicating that they are predators, and it makes everyone stand at attention. At this, the three close ranks and cautiously approach our much larger group. It stands to reason when there are numerous predators in the area to close ranks and respect the other group.

Emmett and Jasper stand with Carlisle as the trio continues their approach. My power stick is pulsing with a hot energy that nearly burns my hand but I keep silent. I'm used to searing pain like this but I have never resisted the need to transform so I'm guessing the hot energy is an indication that it's urgent that I need to transform. Edward's cool hand touches mine, easing the burning sensation, but he doesn't lose sight of the newcomers.

The leader is a male with olive skin and dark hair. I say he's the most attractive out of the three, despite that pallor that tints his skin. He's well-built and of a medium size, but he has nothing on Emmett, though. He has a deceptively friendly smile on his face, unlike the blonde male and the woman, who are rather cautious yet. The one outstanding feature the three shared: deep, red eyes. At this point, my hand probably has a really bad burn but it'll heal once I transform.

"We thought we heard a ball game going on." He says, keeping his smile. "I'm Laurent and these are James and Victoria."

 _James and Victoria, eh?_

"Do you have room for a couple of extra players?"

"Unfortunately, we're just getting done with it." Carlisle replies. "Perhaps another time, if you're interested and still in the area."

If it wasn't for Jasper using his empathy to control the emotions around us, I'd be nervous as hell. The itch to transform has dulled but it's still there. My instincts are screaming at me, but I grasp Edward's hand a little tighter to help ease that itch a little bit more. He squeezes mine gently but never looks away from the nomads. Carlisle and the one named Laurent continue an congenial conversation before the good doctor invites them to the Cullen home.

"We have a permanent residence here so we'd appreciate if you refrain from hunting in our area."

"Of course," Laurent agrees.

I can't help but think he's hiding something vital from us. According to research that the girls done back in Crystal Tokyo, there are ways one can tell if a vampire is hungry or well-fed. If they are starving, their eyes are a dull red color. If they are well-fed, their eyes are a bright red and judging from the three, they all just ate. They KILLED innocent humans.

 _I can't take it anymore._

The wind shifts and my scent catches the attention of the three nomads.

"You brought a snack?" James asks with a hungry tone.

He crouches into position but it's the red-head that makes the first move. The others move to block her as I transform into Sailor Night. I don't waste any time with formalities. I jump high into the air and launch an attack on Victoria. Lucky for her, she dodges it in time but my scythe leaves a sizable crater in the earth. That little display turns out to be enough to make two of them to back off but Victoria is not having it. I land by my scythe and immediately pick it up for another assault.

"Back the fuck off bitch!" I yell.

I ignore Edward's attempt to shield me and go straight for Victoria, launching my scythe at her again. It's spinning horizontally and at a high rate of speed. I yank it by the long chain that my weapon is attached to and, as I expected to, it catches onto Victoria's neck. I yank my weapon again and her head falls of her shoulders. I immediately destroy her body by using my Flames of the Dark technique. It's much like Sailor Mars' fire attacks, but my flames are black. Nothing really special.

"What the hell?"

I look at Laurent and James, who both look fearful for their lives. I grin as I pull my scythe back to me with ease. That is what I like to see on an enemy's face.

"Victoria crossed me and paid the price." I tell them. "Leave the area now and I will allow you to live."

"You are..."

"Not a human." I finish. "My beginnings are as dark as yours but that is another story."

"It appears we have a lot to learn from each other." Laurent says soothingly.

"Indeed."

"I would like to accept your invitation. No harm will come to your extraordinary guest."

James's shock wears off and is back to being aggravated. Edward takes his place next to me and growls at him in warning. Alice is on the other side of me. I give him a death glare that more than likely rivals Sailor Saturn's and he finally stands down and retreats into the forest. Carlisle instructs Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper to escort Laurent to the house while the remaining three stick to my side.

"He'll be back." I say.

"Without a doubt." Edward agrees.

I sigh. I'm not about to drop my transformation. Instead, I start walking back with Edward when Alice runs, and stops, in front of me.

"Alright, you," She says. "Start talking!"


	19. Chapter 19

"How could you keep something like this from me?" Alice cries. "Aren't we friends?"

"Of course we are." I reassure her. "Like your clan, I have my identity to protect as well. After all, we're supposed to be a myth."

I give the few Cullens that are present bits and pieces of my story. Edward knows I'm holding back but it's because I want the entire family to know of it. Emmett is acting like a kid in a candy store, asking all sorts of questions about my abilities and if the other scouts were still in existence. I just wink at him and tell him that I'll answer all of his questions in due time. I sigh, unconsciously looking at the area where James had retreated, and put my scythe away.

"I just want everyone to hear me out."

I stay in my scout form, anticipating that Laurent would be at the Cullen house. I explain that it's to keep my civilian identity a secret. If they don't know of my civilian identity, then the glamour that protects me will stay intact. In the clan's case, since they know of my true identity, the glamour doesn't affect them. They will be able to recognize me right off the bat. Carlisle assures me that my identity will remain a secret among them as I have respected their secret.

 _It's nice to know I can trust them._

* * *

The trip back to the house felt like it took only an instant. As we enter, I can feel Laurent's presence inside with the other Cullens. I'm glad that I stayed as a Sailor Scout. I probably could fight him off as a human if it came down to it but I'm not going to leave it to chance and neither is Edward. He is very protective of me. I catch a glimpse of Esme looking towards us and I saw a gentle smile grace her face before turning her attention back to our 'visitor.' I hear a few low growls before Carlisle silently tells them to quiet down.

"Intriguing." Laurent says. "You're supposed to be a myth."

"Like many vampires, we prefer to keep our existence under wraps." I say.

Which is true for the most part, unless you live in Japan. In Japan, our existence is common knowledge but the rest of the world is ignorant...unless you're Emmett and like anything that's Japanese related. Edward has a pretty good grip on my waist. Too good of a grip, actually, so I tap his fingers to loosen his hold.

"How do you know of us?" I ask Laurent.

"I've read of legends from the time of the Silver Millennium and of a single female born from darkness, created to destroy its defenders."

I merely stare at the red-eyed creature before us. It shouldn't bother me that he knows of the legends. The legends are taught in schools these days but ghosts of the past are still poking at my wounds, constantly reminding me of what I have done. My heart starts to beat faster but Jasper, bless him, sends a wave of calm to me. I nod at him in thanks but never letting Laurent out of my sight. I remind myself that I am a soldier and that I must maintain a hard, military bearing. I keep my face blank and detach myself from all emotion.

"She was created to destroy the world and all of mankind. She very nearly succeeded."

"She was purified when she came into possession of the Silver Crystal." Emmett interjects. "She chose to repent for her sins and destroyed the evil that once controlled her, thus leading her to become a guardian of the night."

 _Thank you, Emmett._

"Just so you know," Edward says angrily. "James is tracking."

"I feared as much." Laurent responds. "He's very intrigued with the Guardian of the Night. He's never come across someone who challenged him."

"Give him a good challenge and he will not back down."

"He is fearful of her somewhat but his passion for the hunt overrides that fear. He may try for a direct confrontation."

"Then so be it." I reply.

"Don't be foolish." Edward hisses.

"You've haven't seen everything that I can do, Cullen." I say. "Besides, I made this mess and I'm going to clean it up."

"That's the first sign of good sense I've seen from her at all." Rosalie mutters.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warns her. Turning to Laurent: "Can you stop him?"

"He's unstoppable when he gets started. It's the reason why I've joined his coven. Although..."

So Laurent only played the part as the leader but James is really the leader of the two. How odd. Perhaps he was intimidated when he came across our group before he got a good whiff of me.

"What?"

"Based from the display I saw earlier, I'd say she has a sporting chance against him."

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"As intriguing as your lifestyle is, I refuse to get into the middle of it all."

 _Coward._

"I have no ill feelings towards you but to take James on is a death sentence, at least, for me."

Laurent leaves but indicates that he'll be heading north to another vegetarian coven that Carlisle had spoken of to him. He apologizes for all the trouble that had been unleashed on us and then warns us that James is very comfortable in the human world as the rest of the Cullens were. James, he says, is not to be underestimated. His mind is sharp and his skills as a hunter are brilliant. Then, he turns his attention back to me and gives me a silent appraisal before saying:

"If someone is able to take him down, it's you, Guardian."

"Go in peace." Carlisle orders.

The vampire finally leaves. After a few moments of silence, the good doctor asks how close James is to us. Edward doesn't answer right away, which means he's not close to us at all. Now that he's on his own, he has to plan things very carefully. Alice doesn't see him attacking any time soon but no one dares to drop their guard. I have no intention of running away and I stare straight into Edward's troubled eyes.

"If you expect me to run away, you're sadly mistaken."

"So Sakura," Alice calls. "Tell us more of your history."

"Alright. I was born from the dark magic of the Negaverse..."

I tell them I was placed into society as an average high school student in order to find the Sailor Scouts. It had been my mission to get close to them, gain their trust, and destroy them after I got my hands on the crystal. It had been very easy to get close to the group of high school girls that looked eerily similar to my targets. They had trusted me. They thought I was nothing more than an innocent civilian. I was the opposite. I had sent youmas that Kunzite had given me to use in order to draw them out. In a moment of carelessness, I caught them transforming into the Sailor Scouts.

There had been so many failures that Queen Beryl and Metalia had to get involved. Their strongest soldiers, including myself, had been deployed to stop them. When the soldiers before me had fallen, the pressure to defeat the Sailor Scouts was put onto my shoulders. However, before I made an attempt to secure the crystal, Beryl decided that she wanted the glory for herself and attacked the Scouts. She was destroyed as a result of her foolishness. Then it really came time for me to do the job.

"I...I...I did the unthinkable!" I sob. "I slaughtered them one by one!

I had taken them all out with either my dark flames, energy balls, strangulation...or impalement by my bare hand.

"Dear god..." I hear Emmett say.

"After I had gotten my hands on the crystal and it purified me, I vowed that I would be the Earth's guardian until the Scouts were revived."

No one says a word. I feel my PTSD kicking in but, once again, Jasper heads it off with soothing energy. Esme sits on the other side of me and hugs me tightly in a motherly embrace. Despite how cool her arms were, the hug is very warm in nature. Soon enough, I'm falling asleep, thanks to the empath nearby, but the last words that I hear are from Carlisle.

"A courageous soul with a heavy burden."


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up the next morning feeling light and refreshed...and still in my Sailor uniform. The entire glass wall is sealed tightly with metal blinds, which I hadn't realized. The Cullens have definitely taken every security detail into account, which is rather impressive. Of course, as vampires-sparkling ones at that-they cannot afford to let their guard down. That's why they're living out in the woods, which affords them privacy. It's funny how we think alike since my apartment is near the edge of the woods and it grants me privacy as well.

 _Except I didn't have an evil leech on my butt._

Powering down, I'm back to my civilian form. I'm ready for a shower but I don't have any extra clothes. Thankfully, Alice is nearby and ready to help. She and I are about the same size so she graciously lends me some stylish-looking clothes from her own closet. If I send a picture of myself in these clothes, the girls are probably going to flip out and wonder where I got them. I'm tempted to just to see their reaction but I decide against it. For now, I have a situation to focus on.

I'm led into a cozy, yet elegant, bathroom and there are a few items waiting for me. Shampoos and body wash, you name it, are sitting in the shower for me. Even better, it's vanilla. Vanilla is my favorite scent, next to roses and Cherry Blossoms. I'm betting on Alice, of course, to have gotten them for me. She's such a sweetheart.

"Sakura?" Alice calls.

"Yes?"

"I need your clothes. We're going to use the scent on your clothes to lead James away from Forks."

"Fine."

I immediately take my clothes off and hand them over to Alice before getting into the hot shower waiting for me. While I had been sleeping, the Cullens had been discussing ways of getting James out of the area. They had decided that they would try to confuse him by having someone wear my clothes. I'm down with that. Edward, being his protective and possessive self, is trying to make it so I don't have to fight. What a protective fool but I can't be too upset with him. He's just trying to make sure that I'm safe but I will call him out if he gets too overbearing, which he definitely can be.

 _We'll see what happens._

* * *

I slip into Alice's clothes and head downstairs. A few of the key players are already gone to chase James out of the area. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie are out while Carlisle, Esme and Edward remain. There's breakfast waiting for me and as I head to the table, I see my power stick glittering under the lights. The pixie-like vampire had found it bundled up in my shirt and left it for me. I'm glad. I'd be lost without it. Looking at Edward, though, he seems disappointed that Alice gave it back to me but he says nothing.

"How close did he get?" I ask my companion.

"Three miles." Edward says. "He was testing his limits before he got chased off."

"I see."

I'm eating my breakfast when my communicator goes off. Odd. It _never_ goes off unless there's something seriously wrong. I ignore the Cullens' curious looks at me. As soon as I flip my communicator up, I'm met with a set of familiar blue eyes and they are filled with worry. If Usagi is worried then I need to be worried too.

"Usa-chan? What's wrong?"

"There are stray youmas heading your way but that's not why I'm contacting you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Small Lady is missing."

"NO!"

The little spore has a habit of getting into trouble, but I have a feeling that this isn't her fault. Usagi goes onto explain that Pluto had been guarding the Time Gate when a stray youma appeared. Small Lady had gone to assist her so that the Gate wouldn't be unattended. However, before Pluto could eradicate the creature, it attacked Small Lady and knocked her into the Gates and disappeared into the flow of time. No one knows where she's at.

"Pluto is trying to find her now."

 _"Night Star Power!"_

I can feel the youmas heading towards us. I'm out the door, disregarding Edward's protests, and trying to pinpoint Small Lady when I come across negative energy. I follow it into the woods and find the group of dark creatures attacking my pink-haired spore. I swing my scythe without my presence being known to them and take them all out in one fell swoop. There had to be at least seven at the most. Well, they're done now. I run over to the young princess, who appears to be shaken.

"Small Lady! Are you alright?"

"I think so."

I take her into my arms and hold her tight. At least I can report back to Usagi and say that her precious daughter is safe and sound. I hadn't realized that the Cullens had followed me until Carlisle asks me if he could check her for possible injuries. I tell her that he's a doctor and that he wouldn't hurt her. She's still a little shaken but nods. She's not fazed by his cool touch, which is not at all surprising since she's in her scout form.

"Did those youmas follow you here, Small Lady?"

"I was trying to help Pluto at the gate when I got knocked into the flow of time. The main youma split itself into several and they followed me here."

"At least you're safe." I say. "I don't have to worry about your mom kicking my butt."

 _Not that she would, mind you._

"Let's hurry back to the house." Carlisle says quietly.

I know Edward's not happy with me but I have a duty to keep an eye on the crown princess. I may have been relieved of my duties as a royal guardian but I will never stop caring for the ones I love. Small Lady is one of the bright stars to light up my day. Even though the circumstances weren't what I expected, it just makes my day to see her again.

* * *

"They live here?" Small Lady asks, in awe.

"Uh huh. Wait until you see the inside."

We enter the grand house and she's taken by it. It's not the Crystal Palace, she says, but she loves it. It's inviting, warm and bright. It seems cozy and it's a place she would like to visit. Esme invites her into the kitchen for some food and I contact Usagi to tell her that her daughter is safe. It's kind of strange that she would land her in Forks but it no longer matters now that she has been found. Once in the flow of time, if you have no specific destination in mind, you'll wind up in some random place and I'm thankful she landed here with me.

"I'm fine, mama, really." Small Lady says into my communicator.

Edward sidles up to me. He's never seen hair so pink, he says, and eyes like hers. Her thoughts are benevolent and innocent, despite her young career as a soldier. As much as I appreciate his words, I'm going to have to train her in protecting her thoughts. Speaking of protection, she can't leave the house until James is eradicated or Pluto comes for her through the portal.

"We can't let James know of her existence." I whisper to Edward.

His cell phone rings and it's from Alice. He looks over at me and says:

"Too late."


	21. Chapter 21

"Small Lady," I call. "Where exactly did you land?"

"About fifteen miles from here. I started running when I saw this huge wolf!"

Edward frowns. According to Alice, James had been running around near La Push. Now why would he be running around there? I know there's supernatural activity around there. Could he have been drawn to it? Or was he chased there? I know that the Cullens aren't supposed to be over there. That Sam guy made it very clear that they aren't welcome over there. Come to think of it, I don't remember if I ever got an official answer for it. Things just have been happening so fast that none of the information that I have received from my allies in Tokyo seemed to have registered.

I look to Carlisle for an explanation. As it turns out, they were the ones to approach Jacob's great-grandfather about having a treaty between them and the natives over there. The La Push boys are werewolves but not true werewolves. They are more like shape shifters since they don't change with the moon. Small Lady had come into contact with one of them by accident. It seems that one of them had smelled a vampire nearby and came after it, startling the crown princess in the process.

 _James must have gotten a whiff of her while he was in the area._

I flip open my communicator and contact Pluto. It turns out that she was about to contact me back when I called. I order a portal to be opened immediately and without delay. She needs to be back with her mother and out of the cross hairs in Forks. I don't want to scare Small Lady anymore than I have to. I know she really wants to know what's going on but I don't want her involved in my mess. I tell her that I'm just in the area to train, which is partially true, and that the Cullens are helping me out. She seems to buy it but:

"That wolf that chased me is no ordinary wolf."

 _Damn._

"I promise that I'll check it out, alright? Now come, Pluto is outside."

I sensed the portal opening not too long ago. I rush her out the door and into Pluto's arms. I look deep into her ruby eyes and I understand that she had foreseen this outcome. I nod silently before bidding my little spore a good-bye. I promise that I would contact her when everything is said and done. She's suspicious but says nothing. I know that this will not be the last time I'll be seeing her. Knowing her inquisitive nature, she'll be crawling back here soon enough. Edward quickly asks her to describe the wolf and, according to her, it's a huge, black wolf.

"Sam Uley." I hear him mutter.

Sam Uley? As in that guy I saw down in La Push? Dear god, if he's a werewolf then the guys that followed him are wolves as well. Ami-chan is right. This is a supernatural hot spot. We send the crown princess off through the portal and as soon as she disappears, there's another phone call from Alice. James had lost Small Lady's scent and he, too, has suddenly disappeared from her visions. Fuck. That's not good at all. Who knows what he's doing now.

"Could he be possibly be lying low?" I ask.

"Perhaps," Edward responds. "But I'm not going to take a chance."

He gives me a kiss good-bye and starts to check the surrounding areas. He's going to try to see if he can pick up on James's thoughts. It's a good move, but also a dangerous one. For all I know, James could possibly be trying to separate the rest of the Cullens in order to get me alone. I'm really glad that I got Small Lady out of here. If James hadn't been chased by a werewolf, he'd have followed her scent here and found me as well. I am familiar with fighting vampires and matching their speed. Small Lady, though, wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance. She has the speed to keep up but her inexperience is against her.

"Sakura," Carlisle says. "That woman..."

"...Is the legendary keeper of the Time Gates. She protects the flow of time."

"I never thought I would ever lay eyes on the solitary guardian."

I grin. He's probably going to be meeting more people of legend sometime down the road if things keep up the way they're going. Then I sigh. I hate not doing a thing. This is totally out of my nature. I am itching for a fight. God damn it, Edward. He's so into protecting me that he forgets that I have been fighting for nine hundred years. I even showed him what I am capable of, but he refuses to take that into consideration.

 _A very protective fool that I happen to love._

I'm not sure when I realized that I love him. It just happened so gradually that I never noticed. Esme and I have talked about how he was the odd man out among them for the past century and how glad she was when he found me...or more like I had found him. She was incredulous when she heard the story of how I picked him up and pinned him to the wall at that she knows what I'm capable of, the story is now more believable.

"I'm sorry that I did that but your son was not on his best behavior." I tell her with a smile.

"Dear, I'm glad that he has someone to keep him straight."

I'm also what he wants. I'm not sure what reasons that he has for wanting me...well, other than having the ability to block him from reading my thoughts and alluring scent that draws him to me. Esme assures me that my independent nature is one of the major things that Edward found attractive about me. Well, I have been on my own for most of my 900 years of existence and not having to need anyone would probably fascinate some people.

 _Geez._

Carlisle gets a phone call from Edward and, from what I understand... _he can't find him._


	22. Chapter 22

It's been weeks since James went off the grid and since Small Lady had returned to Crystal Tokyo. The Cullens are back together but are still on their guard. Alice hasn't seen anything as of late and that is what worries me. I ask Usagi about the nature of her visions. She tells me that she can see the main object of her visions but that there are times that she has blind spots. It's like looking out of the front windshield of a car. You can see the area to the front and, with the help of side view mirrors, the sides but there are blind spots to be aware of.

 _Blind spots?_

What if James found a blind spot in Alice's visions? It's a good explanation and rather worrying. It's more worrying and annoying if he has figured out said blind spots. Of course, Usagi says, blind spots are created by things that are not expected to be there or magical elements that may interfere with our foresight. It makes sense. The La Push area, as I have found out, is a supernatural hot spot. I wonder if the presence of werewolves are causing her visions to be clouded. Holy fuck...

"Damn! That's probably it!"

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Edward asks, surprised.

"James probably found a blind spot in Alice's visions and it's probably thanks to the werewolves in La Push."

"If that's the case," Carlisle says. "He has an advantage."

"Edward, I know you don't like it but I'm going to have to step in." I say.

"Absolutely not."

"Edward, listen. It's probably the only way we can draw him out. The only reason why I didn't go out last time was because of the crown princess."

"Crown princess?" Alice asks.

"Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. She had somehow got teleported here."

I tell her of her of the attack at the Time Gates and that she had been pushed into the gates after being attacked. As a result, she landed around La Push, where James had been. It's there that she had accidentally encountered a wolf, who had detected James and startled the crown princess. She wound up running fifteen miles to us, with those youmas just about on top of her. Thankfully, I got there with time to spare and wiped them out.

 _Definitely inherited her mother's speed, that's for sure!_

"She's safely back home, now. If that one wolf hadn't chased him, he would have been led straight to us because of her scent. It was fortunate that she landed by La Push." I say.

"There's got to be another way without getting you involved." Edward growls.

"There is no other way, damn it!" I growl back. "If he figured out that Alice has this blind spot, he'll continue to use this to his advantage. We have to lure him out."

"No, Sakura."

"I have to be the bait. Besides, you heard Laurent. I have a sporting chance of taking him down. I took Victoria out and I can take James out, too."

"Listen to reason, Edward." Carlisle says gently. "We've seen how capable she is. You need to trust her to do the job."

"Besides, man," Emmett adds. "She's got us to back her up."

Rosalie snorts at this but is ignored. I know I have everyone's support and it's amazing! The last time I had such support was when I was still working with the Sailor Scouts before I decided to come here for some peace-whatever that is. I guess I'm not meant to be at peace just yet. Destiny needs me to fight a little longer. How long...that remains to be seen.

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

I'm walking along near the border of La Push in scout form. I don't have my scythe out as trying to run with it slows me down. That thing is heavy if I don't use my superhuman strength. Also, since I'm trying to draw him out of hiding, I don't think it would be a good idea to have it out. Otherwise, he'll know that I'm hunting him. I don't need to tip him off to my intentions. I need all of my energy if I'm going to take this hunter on.

Edward is further away from the so-called treaty line but close enough to help me out if need be. The rest of the Cullens are spread out on their territory so if he wanders over there or I draw him over there, they'll be ready to attack. I also told Edward that if I felt that I am in danger I'll drop my mental shield. For now, it's up so he can try to listen for James's thoughts.

 _It's too damn quiet._

I'm trying to hone in on movements but there are none. In most cases, that's a very good sign but this is not one of those cases. There's a blood-sucking hunter out to get me and I need to be very, very careful. I'm trying to be casual as I, literally, walk the line. I'm very sure that James is close to the border but if that is true, the wolves would be more than likely out and about. Something is not right here and to prove myself right, something large and black runs by me. I can feel it's power and it's very impressive.

 _Holy crow._

The large animal is the wolf that Small Lady described. Holy shit, it's huge! It has to be over six feet tall! It stops to look at me and I could have sworn that I just saw its eyes widen in some kind of recognition. It slowly steps forward to me and grunts at me as if it's trying to communicate with me. I can feel Edward nearby but he doesn't step forward.

"There's a bloodsucker nearby that's hunting me." I say. "I'm sure you sent him chasing away at least once."

The wolf nods. I explain that Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, at which his eyes widen again, had been in the area when the bloodsucker had been running. She had accidentally come into contact into him and started running, thinking that he had been after her. She's safe now, I say. Her guardian had retrieved her but now the tracker is after me again.

"That is why I'm out here. I do have back up from others."

Before anything is done, I hear a cry coming from the Cullens side of the line. I immediately dash to the other side, wielding my scythe. See, when I have a running start I am able to swing it without a problem. I see a familiar crop of blonde hair belonging to James and I start to bring around my weapon when he goes down and trips me up, making me drop it. I look around but there's no sign of that big black wolf anywhere. Figures.

I try to get up fast so I can launch an attack, but James is faster and grabs me.


	23. Chapter 23

"Fuck!"

"Quite a dirty mouth for a pretty little thing like you." James says.

His cold grip has me by the neck and prying it off is not the easiest thing in the world, even with superhuman strength. It's like having shackles around me except much tighter and colder. I can hardly breathe as it is. Speaking of breathing, I can hear James inhaling my scent, like I'm some sort of drug, before he slams me back into the ground. I know my head is split open. Blood is running down my face and I'm drifting in and out of consciousness. I can hear snarling coming from several different directions but I don't know where the sources of the snarling are.

 _I can't believe I let myself get caught this way. I got careless._

Darkness is taking over but I'm jolted back awake when James licks the blood off of my face. Damn. I'm too weak from the lack of oxygen he deprived me off to reach for my communicator. Perhaps I can send a psychic signal to Sailor Mars. She'd be a very good asset to have at this moment. I've developed a psychic link to her so I'm hoping that my call for help will reach her. In the meantime, I can hear him bragging about how he just got stronger by taking a taste of my blood. Fucking leech.

 _I have to fight back. I..._

"You'll make a delectable addition as my mate." I hear James whisper sensually.

That's the last thing I remember.

* * *

A young woman with long, raven hair is sitting in front of a large fire. She silently meditates in her private shrine kept within the Crystal Palace before she receives a distress signal from a fellow Sailor Scout. Sailor Mars, the psychic of the group, quickly focuses on the source of the signal. A vision appears in her mind's eye and she sees a group of golden-eyed creatures surrounding a solitary figure with blonde hair and red eyes. In the blonde's grip, she saw a limp Sailor Night! Scrambling out of the shrine, she quickly makes her way to the Gates of Time.

"Pluto!"

The tall, mysterious Guardian of Time turns her ruby eyes onto the raven-haired beauty. She knows what the Guardian of Fire saw and immediately prepares a portal to Forks. No words are exchanged between the two scouts as the portal opens. Sailor Mars, in her fiery glory, quickly disappears into the flow of time.

 _Be careful, Mars. The enemy you'll face is deadly._ Pluto thinks to herself.

If the enemy drinks anymore of Sailor Night's blood, the outcome of the battle could be catastrophic!

 _Hurry._

* * *

"Ahhh!"

A terrible burning sensation is running throughout my body! It's like someone set me on fire! The pain is overwhelming. I've dealt with immeasurable pain before but never like this. The pain brought me out of my unconscious state and I see James with my wrist to his mouth. That's when I realize he had bitten me. The crazed look on his face frightens me. My blood is full of magic and if it's taken in by another, their power increases three-fold.

 _Hurry the hell up, Mars. Where are you?_

The pain has me immobilized, along with James powerful grip. I can sense Edward's alarm as the leech sucks more of my blood. His power is growing and if they don't do something then it's all over. I try to form words on my lips but I can't do it. I try to move my body in an attempt to fight back but the leech's grip is far too strong.

"He's getting too strong!" Edward cries.

I can sense Jasper coming in for an assault. My vision is still going in and out but I can see him skillfully trying to engage James. Edward comes in to back him up. I don't remember everything but I do remember seeing the two going flying across the forest floor, Edward taking out a tree in the process. At this point, things seem to appear hopeless until I hear a familiar voice.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

James screams in pain as he drops me to the ground. I barely register Carlisle and Edward running to my side as well as a strange metallic sound. I'm keeping my own screams to myself as I listen to Mars take out the vicious vampire with her flames. Centuries of battle experience will definitely give her the win over the blonde.

"Hang in there, Sakura!"

"It burns so badly!"

"Edward," Carlisle says. "You're going to have to suck the venom out."

"I don't think I can do it."

"You've got to. You'll have to know when to stop."

"Just...do...it..." I tell Edward.

The magic in my blood is already fighting the venom that's in my system but there's still so much of it that's causing me pain. I barely register Edward trying to remove the venom. It's not long before I drift off into unconsciousness again.

* * *

"She's coming around."

I wake up in Edward's room. I feel well enough to sit up in the leather couch and the first person that I see sitting at the edge of the couch is Mars! She greets me with a tight hug! I have missed this hot-head of a girl! She does not take any crap from anybody! She doesn't bother giving me a stern lecture about being careless, although I have a feeling that it may come later. She's just relieved that she got to me in time.

"Vampires? Really?" She asks sarcastically.

"It's a long story but these people aren't your average Cold Ones."

"So I hear, but I do have plenty of time to hear about your story."

"Can I speak to Edward first?"

Mars disappears with the rest of the Cullens. Edward takes his place besides me and for a while, neither one of us says a word. His golden eyes are troubled and full of guilt. I know that he's feeling rather guilty about having to suck my blood out. I kiss his forehead and asked him how I tasted to him. I'm a Scout of the Night (or Dark) so I'm kind of curious about the macabre stuff.

"You taste much better than you smell." He says guiltily. "I couldn't stop but, somehow, I did."

"It shows that you have willpower." I say gently.

"I'm sorry for how everything went down."

"It was my fault. I got careless. I tried to get up but James grabbed me."

"He's been taken care of. Emmett, Jasper, and your friend took care of him."

Edward spends the next twenty minutes trying to convince me that he's no good for me but I'm not having it. I tell him to shut up and just kiss me. I don't plan on making such a careless mistake ever again. Mark my words.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Well, folks, this is the last chapter of this installment! To the few readers and followers that I have, thanks for reading along! I'm glad that you stuck it out! I find that I have enjoyed writing this story a lot so I plan on continuing this saga! Thanks to my two reviewers! Glad you guys liked it and took the time to review! Hope to see you guys in the next installment!

* * *

"Alice," I say. "You're having way too much fun with me."

"Relax," She says. "I'm trying to make you look good for prom."

I've never been to a dance of this magnitude before. I'm pretty sure they had something similar in Japan but I always chose not to go. Takuya had since died and there had been no point in going anywhere without him. It hurt too much. Now, I have Edward and I get the strangest feeling that Takuya would approve of him, his non-human status notwithstanding. I sigh. I'm looking forward to this actually. No. I'm excited. I'm going with Edward and the rest of the family. Speaking of, everyone in the family looks fabulous. Raye-chan is going too after Alice begged her to stay.

Tyler had come over to my apartment earlier and had wanted to ask me to the prom. Edward tells him that I'm already taken but that my friend, Raye Hino, is available. She's still kind of pissed off with him but she'll get over it. I know she hasn't had a relaxing day in awhile so it ought to be fun. I have told my golden-eyed boyfriend that she's a shrine priestess and that she has taken an oath of chastity in front of Neo-Queen Serenity. As long as she's in her service, no man is ever allowed to touch her in that way.

"That's actually because she fell in love with a man before he turned away from her." I say quietly. "It hurt her a lot."

As for my dress, Usagi had heard from Raye-chan about the prom and she got so excited! Instead of my princess dress, she insisted that I wear _her_ princess dress. All of the other girls insisted that I should as well so I broke down and agreed. Alice, as usual, already saw the decision and approved wholeheartedly. She's promising me that Edward will be left speechless. Speechless? Edward? Okay. I throw in a pink version of my royal crown to hold some of my hair back and as a decorative piece to the dress.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaims. "You look like royalty."

 _That's because I actually am._

Just like the rest of the Sailor Scouts are queens of their respective planets, I am considered to be a queen myself, too. I am the Queen of the Night. However, after my poor performance against James, I don't feel like I deserve the title. No matter the assurances that I get from everyone, it just doesn't feel right. I sigh and just put it aside. I know Jasper is nearby and is picking up on my feelings of being a failure. I can feel him trying to influence my emotions a little bit. Ah, well.

Raye is looking good, too. She's got her royal dress on as well. It's a simple, yet elegant red dress and it fits her well. It brings out her violet eyes. Rosalie is wearing a red dress as well with a neckline that plunges to her waist. She looks good but, personally, I think Raye wears red a whole lot better. Alice is wearing a black dress that displays portions of her snowy skin. As for the boys, they look very suave in their tuxedos. I've caught sight of Emmett and Jasper but not Edward. Alice bids me farewell and that she'll see me at prom.

"Edward's downstairs. Don't keep him waiting." She says with a wink.

Alice is right. I shouldn't keep the golden boy waiting. I stand up from my perch and make my way down the steps of the grand staircase. Down at the bottom, Edward patiently waits for me but the look of awe on his face makes my day.

* * *

I'm glad I took waltzing lessons because as soon as we got the gym, Edward immediately spun me to the floor. Tyler and Raye were dancing near by, but everyone else gave the Cullen clan a wide berth on the dance floor. I suppose they didn't want to feel inferior by dancing near exceptionally beautiful people in the school. I know that may sound vain but it seems to be a fact around here. I sigh as I snuggle up against my dancing partner. It's a very perfect night...until Edward decides to snarl.

"Behave." I scold.

"Look who's here."

I look up and Jacob is standing nearby in a white dress shirt with black slacks and dark shoes. He's looking rather sheepish and embarrassed. Embarrassed? Edward says that Jake wants to chat with me. He's loathe to let me go but I promise him the rest of the night with me and if he remains on his best behavior. Reluctantly, he releases me and stalks off to a nearby corner while Jacob politely asks me for a dance, which I accept. Holy crow. This kid must have had a major growth spurt. He's got to be at least six-three or more.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not bad at all." Jacob replies. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I blush. "So what brings you here?"

"My dad paid me twenty bucks to come over here."

I cock an eyebrow. Billy paid his own son twenty bucks to come here? What the hell, old man? I know he doesn't want me to be around the Cullens but paying Jacob to get in between Edward and me? That's a dirty move. It's even more dirty since he put his own son in the middle of it. I really need to have a chat with him again and, maybe, show him some Sailor Scout strength. Right now, the idea is very tempting.

"Why is that?"

"Please don't be mad. I swear to god that dad is losing his mind."

 _Apparently so, Jacob. Apparently so._

"Take your time, Jake. Just say what you need to say. I won't be mad." I say calmly.

"He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He says 'please.'"

I give Edward a knowing look. His face is expressionless but I know that there's something is gone on inside his mind. There's a tiny girl in a pink dress nearby giving him a shy look over but he's not even paying her any attention at all. He's lost in his thoughts.

"He was upset when he heard you got hurt outside of Forks."

"I'm alright. Everything's fine. Just a sprained wrist was all."

Jacob tenderly touches my wrist. The bite mark James had left is pretty much gone and, obviously, I fibbed about my other injury. He had cracked my skull open but that has healed quickly as well, along with the help of Carlisle. He's been very conducive in my healing and I'm grateful to him. I sigh and try to turn the conversation in another direction.

"How's your truck coming?"

"It's almost done. Dad also threw in parts that I need if I came here."

He's still looking a little uncomfortable. Something's up.

"Jake. I know there's something else you want to say, now spit it out."

"Ah...It's kind of bad."

"Let me hear it, please."

"Dad wanted me to pass this message on to you: 'We'll be watching.'"

"I see."

The dance came to an end. I signal to Edward that I want one more dance with Jacob just so his trip isn't completely wasted. I quickly send him a text message that there might be something else I could possibly uncover. Unfortunately, there's nothing else to discover at the moment but I do have a nice second dance with the boy before the music ended. I bid Jacob a farewell before Edward comes over to me. Well, more like stalks over to me but that's beside the point.

"What have you learned?" Edward asks me.

"A lot."

There's tension brewing and I can feel it. It will manifest itself soon enough. A pair of cold lips touch my neck and distract me from my thoughts.


End file.
